Corrupting Innocence
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Bella has moved to Chicago with her parents. She lives a sheltered life much to her parents dissapproval. Then she meets Edward her new neighbour. Things heat up fast for Edward and Bella, thing is Bella is 19 and Edward is 29. Anger, forbidden love. heat
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Please, please don't do this Edward" I begged holding his arms tightly towards me

"Bella I have to do this, it isn't right" he said

"It is, please don't make my parents separate us"

He sighed

"It's over Bella"

I looked at him shocked

"No, it isn't" I said in disbelief

"It is" he closed his eyes briefly but then opened them again "I…don't…love you"

I nodded "Yes you do your lying I can always tell when you lie Edward" I cried

He looked at me with pained eyes

"It's for the best Bella" he responded

"Please don't leave me" I begged "I love you" I said stroking his face, he closed his eyes

"I" he began but sighed heavily closing his eyes while he leaned into my touch "I don't…have the strength…to stay away from you"

I breathed out relieved

"Then don't" I responded breathlessly

he looked in my eyes while I looked in his eyes

"O Bella" he whispered before kissing me holding my face in his hands


	2. Fences

Corrupting innocence - Chapter 1

My name is Bella Swan, my mum and dad have now moved to Chicago because my parents have both got a huge pay rise.

My dad was the chief of police back home in Forks, my mum, well she worked at different things, but she gave advice to strangers through the news papers.

The paper she works for have updated her and want her to have her own magazine.

"Are you ready to see the new house darling?" my mother asked

I nodded, the sun never agreed with my complexion.

To be honest I prefer the non sun life,

I gawked at the house in front of us, it was massive.

"Welcome to our new house Bells" my dad said as he was parking the car.

"Do we have any neighbors?" I asked

"We have a male I think, we met him?" Renee asked Charlie

"Yes, you'll like him Bells" Charlie closed the boot "His name is…god I forgot" Charlie chuckled and I nodded while making my way towards my new home.

**************

"O it's beautiful" my mother sang to my father

"Isn't it?" my father agreed hugging Renee close

"Which one's my room" I asked picking up my bag #my parents pursed their lips

"Actually Bells, we've got the neighbor coming round soon to greet us" My father spoke

"Well, I can just put my stuff upstairs and come back down" I shrugged

My mother sighed "Go up stairs turn right and continue on until you turn left and the last one is yours"

I nodded and walked up the stairs to my room.

**************

I walked into my room and the room was massive, it was like a living room. I had to do some detail work though about the room color, Yellow. I seriously doubt it

"Bella, come down" My mother shouted me

I sighed and dropped my bag.

It took me 5 minutes to get down stairs.

"O Bella this is our new neighbor Edward Masen"

She greeted me to a man who just made my breath catch

"Bella Swan" I greeted sticking my hand out

he composed himself "Edward Masen, I was just going to ask your parents if all of you would accompany me to a restaurant tonight?"

"O that would be lovely Mr. Masen" replied my over excited mother

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay here" I spoke up

"Bella" my farther warned

"Please dad I really don't feel like going out" I plead

He looked unhappy

"Fine, shall we go Edward?"

"Of course" Edward turned to me and smiled "Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you"

"You too" I replied

I ran up into my room and lay down on my bed and wondered what will the out come of tomorrow be.

***********************

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I sighed Renee was cooking, or attempting to I should say.

I got up and walked into my wardrobe to find something to wear.

I wore my grey blazer, black button down top, grey trousers and black heels.

I wore my hair up in a pony tail and put my gypsy earrings in

"Dad, mum I'm going out" I said at the door

"Where?" Renee asked

"Just to look around" I shrugged

"Ok, don't be home too late"

"Its fine I've got the keys anyway" I replied

I closed the door before they could say anything else.

I raced towards my car, a silver Aston Marin.

I was at the coffee shop asking for a decaf cup of coffee to go when I heard a voice behind me say

"Hello again"

I turned to be caught in the eyes of Edward

"Hello" I said politely

"Here's your cup of coffee darling" the blonde haired blue eyed boy said

"Thanks"

"Usual Edward?" he asked him

"Yes please Mike" Edward nodded at Mike

"Hang on" Mike replied giving me one last look before going towards the back.

"So I didn't get much chance to talk to you last night" Edward said while we were both still standing at the counter

"Yes, it's just I don't like going out"

"Ah"

"Here you go Edward" Mike handed him the cup of Coffee "£1.10"

Edward handed the money to Mike smoothly

"Thanks Edward, here's your change"

"Thank you"

"Well I better be going then" I said walking away and outside

"Wait" I heard Edward behind me, he opened up the door and walked to me, both of us now entering the cold morning wind. "Would you like a lift?" Edward asked me

"No, its fine, I've got my own car" I indicated my head towards the silver Aston Martin.

"Whoa, nice car"

"Thanks" I muttered

a bikes bell rang top get us out of the way Edward stumbled forward and landed his hand on my hip while mine went to his shoulder to steady him.

We looked at each other shocked; the intensity in his eyes scared me.

"I've got to go" I said gulping and running towards my car.

After I drove off I heard him call my name.

I didn't know what the hell just happened, but I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last encounter like that.


	3. Decode

Chapter 2 Decode

I raced home managing to get there in one piece and to compose myself. I entered the living room to find my mother and father there watching the TV near each other.

"Hello hun, get what you wanted?"

"Yes" I replied "Well I'm going up"

"Hang on Bella" my dad said "We're having guests round tonight, you know Edward?"

I nodded not wanting to test my voice out from the shakes

"Well his parents and siblings are coming here tonight for dinner"

2Who's cooking"

"Me" Renee sang, I widened my eyes at her and then my dad, he gave me a guilty look

"Why don' you put your feet up mum, I'll do the cooking"

"O Bells I really couldn't…" I cut her off with waving my hand

"Really, it's been a while since I've cooked and you don't have to worry about any of the food"

She smiled

"Thank you Bella" she got up and hugged me "I've better get ready"

"I'll help" Charlie said with a glint in his eye where I fully well knew what he meant by that. I swallowed the sick feeling which was rising in my stomach.

I heard a bump upstairs and I plugged my head phones in and blasted Paramore - Decode.

**How can I decide on what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
Nor can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time**

I began to sing softly to it

**How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know**

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all

I thought back to Edward on the two previous occasions I met him

**Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)**

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

I hummed the guitar entrance and put the chicken into the oven

**Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves**

How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me,  
I want it to be true

I paused my Ipod to check if I could hear anything, nope safe and sound thank god I thought

"You have a beautiful voice"

I whipped round and saw Edward smiling

"H-How did you…" I trailed off

"Your mother invited me in"

"O"

We stood there awkwardly

"Listen Bella I'm…"

"Hi, I'm Alice Edward's sister" she shook my hand

"Hey, Bella Swan"

"O I know, your parents have just been discussing you, and showing baby pictures"

"O shit" I cursed

"Its fine, you look so cute"

"Still do" I heard Edward reply, I blushed

"Em" Alice said "I better get out there"

I nodded "I'll be there in a bit"

I turned to check on the chicken while I stirred the gravy and made sure the mash was alright.

"Bella I would like to start with…"

"Bella" I saw Edward sigh "I'm Esme"

"O hi"

"Edward's mother, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said hugging me

"You too" I smiled

"Something smells good" Esme said eyeing the baked potatoes

"Have one; tell me what it's like"

She smiled and picked one up. As soon as she put it in her mouth she closed her eyes.

"O my god" she moaned

"Sweetheart" a man with blonde hair, with a white shirt and black pants on came in

"Carlisle you have to try this" she handed him the remaining bit of potato.

"Bloody hell" he whispered he looked at me "This is delicious"

"Thanks" I replied shyly, stirring the gravy "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes"

They nodded and walked back into the living room, Edward sighed and followed.

25 Minutes later we were all gathered round the table and eating our food.

"O…my…Bella if I weren't…married" Emmett the big bulky one said while still shoving the food into his mouth. I saw the blonde haired beauty next to him smack him across the head

"I'm sorry Bella for his behavior" he said sincerely

"It's fine" I said smiling

"So Bella darling" Esme began cutting her chicken "How old are you?"

"19" I replied

"But she was born 35" Renee chuckled

I rolled my eyes at her

"Bells has always been the responsible one in the family" Charlie said proudly

"I like your clothes Bella" Alice said "Would you like to go shopping one time?"

"O em, that's nice of you but I don't like to go shopping"

"Why" she asked

"O Alice darling" Renee said "Bella doesn't like to go out"

"Why" Emmett asked

"Emmett" Esme scold

He shrugged and carried on with his food.

I made my way into the kitchen to carry the dirty plates into the dish washer.

I checked on my chocolate soufflé.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward carrying the cups

"Hi, do you want some wine?"

"Please"

"It's fine, red, white"

"Both, it's a bit of a mix"

I nodded and put the bottles on the top for him to pour

"Bella I really just want to apologize for this morning"

"Its fine Edward, it wasn't either of our faults"

He nodded smiling "Thank you Bella"

"Don't mention it" I said I put the soufflé on the kitchen top and turned round top close the fringe when I slipped on some water on the floor. I nearly landed on my backside if it wasn't for Edward.

He held me close to him, my hands on his chests while his hands were on my waist.

"T-Thanks" I stuttered

"Not a problem" he said, his face inches from mine

We looked down at each others lips. I licked my lips, not quite sure what the hell I was doing.

He tilted his head and leaned in

"Bella?" we both heard Edward's mother come into the kitchen we separated, breaking the electrical spell between us.

"I'm bring the chocolate in now Esme" I said smiling

"O that's fine sweetie, just saying Emmett's getting his fetches stage"

I chuckled "I'll bring it in now"

I saw Esme eye Edward in a strange way. I decided to give them a little bit of privacy.


	4. Distracted

Chapter 3 Distracted

Edward's POV

"Edward, what's going on between you and Bella?" she asked

"Nothing" I replied honestly, even though I wanted there to be more

"Edward" she spoke "I want you to be happy, you're my son, but Bella is _19 _years old" she stressed.

"I know mother" I replied

She pursed her lips and nodded

"Have you spoken to Tanya?" she asked. Tanya was my ex wife, we split because she was having an affair. It had been 1 year since that tragic day I found out.

"Edward, talk to her" Esme said taking my arm in a reassurance squeeze

"No Esme" I said firmly "She cheated on me, if she wants to talk, she can make the first move. I've given her enough chances to talk to me by me ringing her up for the past 2 months of our divorce and she didn't reply"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"I'm sorry Edward" my mother said sympathetically

"Its fine" I sighed "Come one we better get in there before Emmett eats all the cake"

She chuckled

*******************

The evening was wonderful, Bella was a wonderful cook, I smiled every time she spoke to me. I saw my mother look at me with concerned eyes.

I passed it off.

"It was a brilliant evening Esme, you should come again" Bella's mother hugged my mother

"We shall" she replied

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella outside getting some air.

"Hey"

She whipped round

"Hey" she replied smiling, I saw she had a cigarette in her hand "I know it's bad for me" she sighed

"Actually I was wondering if you would let me have some?"

"O" she said shocked "sure" she handed it towards me

"Thanks" I replied taking it from her, letting my fingers graze across the warn hand

She shivered

"You cold" I asked taking a drag

"No" she replied, smiling ever so lightly

"I'm…" she cut me off as I began to speak

"Edward, don't apologize please"

I nodded and took another drag, tasting her lip-gloss, strawberry.

"So how old are you" she asked taking the cigarette off me letting her fingers skim my hand also, maybe she felt the connection too, don't be ridiculous Edward I thought to myself.

"I'm 28, 29 in two weeks"

"O, what day?" she asked finishing her cigarette and stomping it out on the ground with her foot.

"9th"

"Nice, what do you want?" she asked, I shrugged

"Not sure to be honest, I like music, classical"

"Really like Debussy, Mozart"

"Yes" I perked up "You like them?"

"Of course, but I also like Breaking Benjamin and other rock groups"

I nodded and smiled

"I better go" I said "It was nice speaking to you again"

"And you" she replied

I picked up her hand ad kissed her precious knuckles. The spark that ignited between us happened again. I looked in her eyes while I kissed her.

I saw her lips part slightly while she looked at me.

"Bella" I whispered against her knuckles

"Edward?" O crap, Esme

I looked towards her and she had a hint of horror in her eyes and pain.

"Em" Bella loosened her hand out of mine. "I better get to bed then; I hope you both enjoyed your evening"

"We did darling" my mother looked towards Bella kindly

Bella nodded and made her way out of the kitchen and up stairs.

"Edward" Esme began

"Mother please nothing is going on"

She looked to ms if to say 'sure it isn't'

I sighed and walked towards the door where my father was waiting.

He looked between my mother and me.

That night

Everyone was asleep in their separate rooms. I sighed and lay my head down and let sleep over take me.

_It was dark; a sweet smell was in the air lingering over me. I heard someone gasp below me I saw Bella, her hair fanned out against the pillow making her look beautiful. Her slender hands were on my arms which were supporting my weight off her. She stroked my cheek and smiled up at me I could feel myself smile also. _

_I leaned in close to her and pressed my chest towards her, making both of us gasp. I moved up and down slowly and deliberately she moaned and shivered below me. Making me show a satisfied grin. _

"_Edward" I looked at her, her voice sounded deep and masculine "Edward wake up" she said _

"_I am awake" I replied breathlessly _

"_Edward you idiot wake up" I started to shake, the image of Bella disappearing into the black hole "Edward get up" the shaking continued. _

I woke up with a start, I saw Carlisle leaning over me

"Edward what the hell where you dreaming about your covered in sweat" he asked concerned.

"Nothing father" I replied wiping the sleep out of my eye and wiping my face to get rid of the sweat.

"Ok" he nodded he got up off the bed "Just to say we're going home now, are you sure you don't want to come back to Forks with us?"

"I'm sure father" I replied smiling ever so slightly.

************************

My family was just downstairs eating breakfast while I was in the shower cooling myself down.

It was strange how Bella effected me, I had met her two days ago for a brief time and yet I was still waiting for her to get out of my head.

I played back last nights dream, the way she was withering below me, gasping wanting more.

I reached for my, now, very hard shaft and pumped up and down

"Bella" I moaned.

I imagined it was Bella's hand who was touching me. Little drops of water falling down my back began to run through the muscular shapes on me. My pace quickened along with my breath.

"Bella" I grunted, images started to flash through my mind, Bella naked, her in a black sating bra and knickers. She would tie me to the bed and crawl on top of me, licking my neck and biting, making me hers, her object that was at her service.

"Bella, Bella" I rubbed faster and harder as I felt my release rise though my body.

"Bella!" I released into my hand, feeling weak and some what satisfied.

I closed my eyes as I cleaned myself, using my link chocolate body wash.

I can't believe the images that were still running through my mind I was a sick fuck thinking of a 19 year old goddess who I was falling for hard. God have mercy on me.


	5. O no

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I woke up to hear the rain outside lightly tapping my window. I sighed and smiled, I loved the rain.

"Bella? We're going out now" my mum shouted up to me

"K" I replied still waking up.

I sighed again and got out of my bed putting on Kelly Clarkson- Never again on my I-pod and blasting it.

I started to sing to it and dance. I ran the shower and got my washing stuff ready.

********************

I got out of the shower 20 minutes later, wearing my black boy shorts and black criss crossed black top. My hair was still wet and tied up in a messy bun.

I was making some toast when someone knocked on the door. I stood up from the stool to go and answer it, still completely unaware that I was still wearing my underwear and top.

I opened to see a boy with tanned skin, black tied hair and a plate of cookies

"Yes?" I asked

He shook his head "Em. This is for you, just a little welcome gift"

"Thanks" I said taking the still warn cookies of his hand "You want to come in" I asked moving to the side slightly

"Sure" he replied smiling.

He came in we started to talk.

I found out his name was Jacob, he lives on the reservation not far from here, his dad Billy and him live alone.

"So what about you" he asked sipping on his milk

"What about me?" I asked taking another cookie from the table in front of us as we sat on the couch

"Well, how old are you, what are your parents like? Do you like living here, any boyfriends back home?"

"Whoa, way too many questions"

"Sorry"

"Well I'm 19, parents are Renee and Charlie Swan, I do like it here but I would prefer a bit more rain, no I don't have a boyfriend and I'm a Virgo"

He laughed choking on his milk

"You ok?" I asked chuckling and patting his back

"Yes" he coffed out

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked

"I work on cars, I'm currently working on my rabbit, I just need to find a part for it and I'm done"

"Bella?" I heard my dad come in

"Hey dad, this is Jacob"

"Hello sir" Jacob shaked Charlie's hand

"Pleasure to meet you Jacob" my dad said smiling at him

"Well I better be off, my dad needs help with some work in the house"

"Okay kid, come back soon yes?" my dad asked a little too eagerly

"Of course" Jacob swept across his face a blinding smile.

***************

"Bella honey, me and you mother are going out tonight call us if there's any problems"

"K" I shouted reading my book in my room, I heard the door shut and I put down my book.

I walked towards the bath and ran the hot water along with some bubble salts.

The bath was ready and I stripped down until I was completely bare and stepped into the bath.

I sighed as the warm water relaxed my tense muscles.

I let my mind drift to Edward. How he held my hand last night, how the sparks of electricity between us flown threw my body always happened when he touched me.

I trailed my hand down my stomach letting my fingers linger on my wet brown curls.

I massaged my cilt imagining it was Edward's hands. I stopped when I thought I head voices downstairs. I restarted when I was sure there was silence.

I entered one finger

"O Edward" I moaned I started off slow thinking of how he would start. Then I went faster, I entered another finger "Aaaahh" I moaned loudly "O god" i entered a third finger my pace faster and rougher "Little harder" I whispered I imagined it was his manhood which was in me now, pounding into me making me jump every time he did.

"I'm almost there" I managed to breathe out

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice as if he was really here

"O god Edward" I shouted letting my release weaken me as I sunk lower to the bath.

I breathed in and out. I opened my eyes and saw a gop smacked Edward standing right there in front of me near the sink which was three steps from me, I saw Edward was grasping onto it for dear life.

"Edward I…" I didn't get a chance to finish because he ran out of the door "EDWARD" I shouted. I sighed and lied back into the bath

o shit I cursed mentally how the hell was I going to explain this one.

**So how did you like it, please remember to review, tell me if I'm moving too fast with the characters. **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	6. Trouble

Chapter 5

MONDAY

No sign of Edward

TUESDAY

No sign of Edward

WEDNESDAY

No sign of Edward

THURSDAY

Still no sign.

Four days and there was no sign of Edward. I had to do something I couldn't just sit here and worry about it.

Fuck it. I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Angela you busy tonight?"

"No why?"

"Get your pixie arse into gear and get dressed, we're going out"

"O thank god"

Angela was the only person I knew In Chicago.

"Where do you live?" she asked

I gave her my address and she gave me 1 hour to get ready.

I washed I put make- up clear strawberry lip-gloss, black eyeliner and mascara. I curled my hair so it was wavy and I wore my blue cosmic twist dress. I wore my high heel blue lace shoes as well.

I was ready, I wasn't going to moan or mope around tonight I was going to have fn like any 19 year old girl should do.

I heard voices downstairs and then the door bell.

"Bella" my mum shouted.

I ran downstairs and not only saw Angela and my parents but Edward. No Bella don't worry about it, tonight is your night not his.

"Hey Ange" I hugged her "Right I'll see you later" I grabbed Angela's hand and walked to the door

"Just hand on one minute lady" my dad said I turned to see his arms crossed around him. 2And just where do you think your going?"

"Dad I am having a social life tonight with Angela" I replied

"Let her go out Charlie" Renee said

"No not until I know she'll be safe" he grunted

"Dad please" I used my puppy face, I know I know it's over rated and you've seen it used on super sweet sixteen but I need this night I need to forget about responsibilities.

"I swear Bella if a hair on your hair his split" he warned

"I will personally let you kill them but nothing is going o happen and if anything does I've got my pepper spray and so has Angela"

he nodded and me and Angela went away to the clubs screaming and laughing about it.

"O Bella sing" Angela laughed turning up the volume

_**I wake up late every morning **_

_**Managers calling I'm still yawning **_

_**Get up wake up hair and make up's waiting for you don't be spolin **_

_**This performance is important and I don't know where to put my all in **_

_**Hold on I was drunk last night and I was so kicking in and I don't feel right **_

_**And my number to brought you wasn't my time and my phones on silent I'm being polite **_

_**Private caller get no love for me just let me be**_

_**O my gosh my days are getting longer and there's no turning back I'm working nine – five**_

_**Just to keep my contract they say na get up at 9:30 and there's no turning back, I'm working 9-5**_

_**La la la la la la la la"**_

We were still laughing when we arrived at the club Forbidden fruit.

"Ready?" I asked Angela

"Like you wouldn't believe" she sighed locking her car.

Edward's POV

O my god, o my god, o my god, god hates me and want me to suffer for walking in on Bella.

I'm not a perv I'm not, it's just I bumped into her parents while I was coming over and they said come in so I did they left. I sat downstairs, I did and then I heard the noises I thought Bella was hurt, when I got in there after calling her name she didn't answer so I went in and then I saw her, calling out my name for the love of god it took all my will power to get out of there before I ravaged her.

Then she came down here dressed like that. I shook my head; I just kept on thinking how all the lust of men would be looking at Bella and her friend.

I had to do something I had to follow them

"Excuse Mr. Swan would you like me to keep an eye on them"

He smiled "Thank you Edward but em" he looked over his shoulder and leaned in "Don't tell Renee"

"No problem sir, I better get going"

I raced to my car and fired up the engine.

I drove out of the parking area and followed where Bella and her friend turned.

I remembered seeing a silver car parked when I looked out of the window that was Angela's car. But that wasn't a lot of help.

But then I saw Bella and Angela 3 cars away. They were laughing.

I kept my distance but wasn't too far away.

We arrived at the Forbidden fruit club 8:00.

I got out and followed them. I saw the bouncer let them straight them. Well shit.

I saw two won walking up I ran towards them

2Well hello" I said putting the charm on

"Hey" they giggled

"Hello ladies" the bouncer greeted

As soon as I stepped in the place was breath taking. It was boiling hot, people were grinding into each other. There were pole dancers a DJ playing the music, the bar was twice as huge as the room which was pretty much impossible. The upstairs I saw making out couples.

"You want to dance?" one of them asked

"Later" I replied smiling "I've got to find someone"

They nodded "Don't be a stranger" they shouted before going to dance.

A new song started

"Ladies get on the dance floor for Pussycat dolls Whatcha think about that" the DJ shouted.

I saw a flash of blue in the corner of my eye and saw Bella and her friend drinking a red liquid drink.

I saw a man with black hair, baggy pants and a 'love rock' shirt talking to the girls.

I saw Bella get up and take his hand, by the looks of it she was asking Angela was she alright with that but I recognized a guy I knew from work known as Ben talk to her. He was 20

Bella smiled when Angela nodded and started to talk to Ben, Bella went to the dance floor with the guy, my blood boiled I rolled my hands in fists.

"Hey" a voice beside me said I looked down to see a waitress "Want anything to drink"

"Scotch on the rocks please and make it large" I replied

"Coming up, want me to take your jacket?"

"Sure" I gave it to her and I saw her put it threw to the closet where they keep all of the clothes.

"Alright let's get down and dirty with Lady Marmalade"

The crowd went wild. I saw Bella grinding with the bloke who chest was to her back; he had hold of her waist. I saw him close his eyes and whimper when she slightly bent to knees and lent into his pants.

She smiled up at him and turned around so she was facing him, her head was to his ear while he held her tight, he whispered something into her ear. And she laughed. I saw the waitress pass the crowd, Bella tapped her and asked for a drink, the waitress smiled and went to get it her.

"Anyone want to sing?" the DJ shouted

Bella smiled and walked up and started to Christina's Aguilera's bit.

Bloody hell, I was speechless, I mean I knew she was good, I heard her that one time in the kitchen but I didn't know she sang that strong.

Everyone screamed and yelled and cheered her on.

I saw three to her woman join her but she was the one who stood out.

The song ended and they laughed it off.

"Pussycat dolls again ladies and gentlemen Buttons"

Everyone danced with their partners and I saw the waitress bring Bella a drink.

This time a blue liquid.

She sipped it while dancing, she whispered something in his ear and went away from the dance floor, he started to dance with another girl, who I knew he didn't have his focus on, because he was still watching Bella.

She was sat next to Ben and Angela.

"Here's your drink, sorry it took so long"

"Not at all thanks, how much"

"£2.30" (sorry have no idea how much club drinks cost)

I paid it and started to walk over to Bella. Okay fake acting

"Hey" I said smiling I saw Bella's face fall

"What are you doing here?" she asked standing up, she looked…mad?

"Just came here tonight to meet Ben" I said hoping he would play along

"O yes, why you know each other?" thank you god for Ben, there's hope for me yet.

"Briefly" Bella said

"Can I have a word please?" I asked nicely

"No" she snapped

"Look just five minutes I swear and I'll leave"

She pursed her lips and nodded "Be back in a minute" she said to Angela.

Bella's POV

What is he doing here? Did my dad send him here to check on me?

We went upstairs where I saw all of the making out couples. I went to the far side where no-one was and sat down on the long beanbag.

"Talk" I said folding my arms.

"Em" he scratched his head and sat beside me "I wasn't spying honest, it's just your parents invited me in and I heard you from downstairs" I blushed slightly "And when you don't answer I thought you were hurt or something so I came in and" he paused "I swear I am really sorry about this Bella, I had no idea that you were…" cough "That you were" another cough "You know"

I smiled "its fine"

"But em I have a question" he said

"Alright" I sighed

"Why were you…you know…saying my name? While you were…"

I bit my lip and looked down.

"Bella" he tilted my chin up with his finger. I saw him look down at my chest. And when I did I saw my chest was covered in sweat because of the dancing and heat. Come to mention it I looked at Edward and noticed his four buttons had come undo; his sleeves were rolled up until they reached his elbows. I saw glittered sweat marks on him, making me wet down there. I saw his pants and I now saw his erection standing out

"Edward"

he closed his eyes.

I couldn't control myself any longer, I kissed him hard. He sat there stunned for a second but then kissed me back. His hands coming to rest on my waist. My hands threading themselves threw his thick hair. I heard him moan. He pushed me down so he was now hovering over me.

I moved one hand away from his hair and trailed it down his muscles. I moaned when I felt him press up against me. He trailed his tongue along my bottom lip and I granted for access both of us tilting our heads to make the kiss deeper

"Hey" Edward was pulled away from me by Mark, the guy I was dancing with before "Have you finished? Only I would like it back"

Cheeky bastered 'it'

"It?" Edward snarled

"Yes It"

Edward jumped up and tackled him to the floor punching him. The make out couples scattered away and went downstairs.

"Edward stop" I shouted

Two body guards came up and dragged Edward away from the man.

But two wasn't enough I wow'd him for a couple of seconds for his strength.

Then two other body guards came along to help get Edward off. That did the trick.

I ran after them

"Bella what happened"? Angela asked

"Some bloke offended me and Edward lost his rag" I explained

"Come on" Ben said getting our things together.

We walked out side to see Edward talking to the body guards.

"Be on your way" they said walking away

"Edward you idiot" I screeched he rolled his eyes

"Come on we better get home"

I looked towards my watch 1:00

"Shit my parents are going to kill me" Bella said

Edward's POV

Angela was driving Ben home which after much discussion I told Bella I've known Ben for a long time and know he's a good guy

"Call me when you get home" Bella said hugging Angela good bye

"I will see you later"

We waved them both off and me and Bella walked silently towards my car.

When we got in I waited for Bella to speak

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked gulping

"You know what, that was the stupidest thing you could have done" she screeched not looking at me but at the dash board "anything could have happened you could have got arrested that means my dad would have heard about it, and then you beating the hell out of that guy what the hell were you thinking Edward?" she asked now looking at me

"I don't know" I put my head down in shame.

Bella leaned over; she kissed my cheek and hugged me

"Thank you for being a bloody idiot"

I chuckled and breathed out a sigh of relief, she wasn't mad at me. I hugged her back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We were on the motor way when we stated top play 20 questions.

"Favorite food" I asked

"Italian you?"

"Same"

"What's in your CD at home right now"? She asked

"Mozart, yours?"

"Linkin Park" I scoffed

"O you did not just point your nose at my music what's wrong with Linkin Park"? she asked

"It's noise"

"Okay Grand pa, let me ask you something how many people now a days listen o pop, R&B?"

"Loads"

"And how many people listen to Rock?"

"Too many" I answered

"Rock is the only type of music which doesn't slag off girls, by using fraises like booty, shorty or pussy"

I laughed

"It's true Edward" she smacked my arm "Linkin Park sing about the world, like there song what I've done, see the video. It fits it perfectly"

I nodded and said I would

"Pull up here" she asked

2Why?" we were just a mile away from her home

"Please?"

I sighed and pulled over, the road compactly deserted

"I want to talk about the kiss"

I nodded

2Did you regret it?" she asked

"No, but I'm 28 Bella"

"So" she shrugged "10 years older isn't bad Edward" she stroked my cheek "But I understand what you mean, I know my parents wouldn't allow me" she answered sadly

I sighed and ran hand threw my hair

"If you want this to work secretly?" she suggested "Give me call" she wrote down her number and gave it to me. I thought for a moment.

Did I want Bella?

Yes

Did I want a relationship with her?

Yes

But she was too young, even though she doesn't seem it. I sighed, screw it, I f I think things are getting too out of hand I'll say, fuck I will Edward, admit it you need her now. You've been thinking about her for the past 2 weeks.

"Bella?" I whispered

"Yes" she answered looking at me

I leaned forwards and kissed her lips tenderly, she replied my cupping my face with one hand while I mirrored her movements.

"I'm going to hell for this" I whispered over her ruby lips, she tasted like strawberries I moaned at the taste

"Then save me a seat"

"Angels don't go to hell" kiss

"Rebel ones do" kiss

I chuckled and kept on kissing her.


	7. Tempted

**I'm sorry for the hold up again, Enjoy and please remember to review x**

**Twilighterheart **

**~o~**

Corrupting Innocence chapter 7

I had woken up feeling happy and excited.

I flashed back to last night.

"_So we can't tell anyone" I said while still kissing him, we had both moved to the back seat and still parked about 3 miles away from our houses_

"_No one can know" he agreed. _

_I grabbed his hair and brought him closer to me. He moaned and I bit his lip. This time he growled and pushed so he was on top of me. His leg was on the CD case his other was bending between the seat and the floor. _

"_I think I need to go home" I smiled, he seemed to gain composure _

"_Of course" _

_We both climbed into the front and Edward started driving off_

"_O I nearly forgot, your mother has invited me round tomorrow for dinner, you ok with that" he asked nervous _

"_Of course I am" I chuckled, he smiled _

I had a shower and realized the time was 12:00. I am never going out again.

I walked down the stirs and saw my mum.

"Afternoon sleepy head" she smiled

"Sorry" I mumbled pouring myself some coffee.

"Mr. Masen is coming round at 6:00"

I nodded.

"Right well I'm off to work, your dad should be back at 5:00"

I nodded again, not being able to do anything else yet.

Later that night

I wanted to dress tonight for Edward, but I wanted to tease him also. I bit my lip and got out the outfit which I knew would get his pants tight.

I waved my hair and put my clear usually strawberry lip gloss on.

"Bella, Mr. Masen is here" I heard my mother yell.

"Right" I replied and hurried my actions making sure I looked good.

I walked down stairs and saw my mum showing Edward my childhood photos I saw him smile, not a make fun smile, but a genuine aww smile.

"Hello Mr. Masen" I greeted him, I'm not sure what to call him? Edward too casual.

He smiled but I saw him gulp and fist his hands

"Good Evening Bella and please call me Edward" I nodded and walked to the kitchen. I felt Edward's eyes on me.

I heard my dad come downstairs, and greet Edward.

"Dinner's ready" I called.

They all came into the dining room and I placed the dinner in front of them

"Thank you Bella" Edward said calmly, but I stuck my exposed, smoothed waxed leg, in front of him a little more. I saw him briefly look at it but look down at his food.

I smiled and went and got my own dinner and the wine.

"So tell us more about you Mr. Masen" my mother asked

"Please call me Edward Renee" he smiled shyly "And what would you like to know"

"Well, are you married?"

Edward gulped "Divorced, my partner and I have been divorced for 2 years"

"O I'm sorry, but are you dating?"

"Mum" I scold

"It's fine Bella; I'm currently dating a woman"

"What is she like?" Dad asked tucking into his dinner.

"She's the most beautiful person in the world; her soul just seems to beam out"

I held back the tears

"Your in love son" my father chuckled, I looked up at dad an then Edward, he just smiled and tucked into his dinner.

"Edward would you perhaps to know any single men for Bella?"

"Renee" my dad and I hissed

"What, Bella you have never had a boyfriend before, and your still a virgin"

"O my god" I moaned putting my head in my hands. I felt something slide onto my lap, I looked down to see Edward hand. I sat up and put both hands under the table and held onto his, he tightened his grasp around our fingers.

"So I looked at your baby pictures Bella" he started trying to divert the conversation to something else "Renee always told me how you used to kick of your underwear and run around naked" he chuckled my parents laughed and I smiled, my face red. I smiled and teased him. I brought his hand further up he held his hand firmly on my knee but I used both hands to bring it more towards my cilt.

I was at the top of my legs and I brought his hand towards my cilt I brushed his hand on it; I fluttered my eyelids slightly as the warmth of his hands made me shudder.

That's when he realized something, I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"She was always reluctant weren't you Bella" my mother chuckled "I'm just glad to say she behaved eventually"

"I know it was _bad_ of me to do it"

Edward gulped and his finger itched forward to my folds but not doing anything else.

He pulled his hand back

"May I use your rest room Renee?"

"Of course there's one down here just turn left and straight on"

"Thank you"

I sat there pulling my dress back down. I heard my phone buzz on the table.

I picked it up EDWARD CALLING

"It's Angela"

"go on then talk to her"

my dad and I rolled our eyes I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello Angela?"

"Get in the toilet now" he hissed, I bit my lip

"I don't know about that I'm a bit busy now, you know I've got my hands full of something"

He moaned

"Isabella, get your ass in here now"

I smiled

"Ok, hang on"

I flipped my phone shut and headed to the bathroom

He dragged me inside and pushed me to the wall, kissing me furiously and hard. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist.

His hands were tightening round my waist. And I weaved my hands into his hair. He pulled back and started to trail his kisses down my neck.

"My parents" I breathed out, but he wasn't listening. He bit down on my neck.

"Edward stop you'll leave a mark" even though I really didn't care if he marked me my parents were right outside and if I walk out of here, 1 minute no mark and the next I have one they'll know for sure.

"Edward another time just please not now" I pushed him away and he did. He sighed

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine" I smoothed his hair out and kissed him tenderly. "Look you go out first I'll be with you in a second"

he nodded and slipped out of the door giving me one last kiss. When I closed the door I dropped to the floor trying to catch my breath. I swear there better be a reward for just giving up a chance to see Edward Cullen naked.


	8. Hurt

Chapter 8

I stood up from the bathroom floor and made my way out. I smoothed my hair and checked for any red marks, thank fully there was none.

I entered the dinner table to see my mum and dad on their phones

"What's going on?" I asked Edward while he eat his dinner

"Your parents have just got a call from work" I nodded, my parents hated having to separate from each other.

"Bella myself and your father have to go out" I nodded at my apologetic mother.

"Be safe" I shouted after them.

I looked towards Edward and he looked at me, we heard the cars pull out of the drive. We launched at each other. Kissing each other frantically. We pulled away to breath and looked at each other.

"What to do now" Edward said smirking I smiled and bit my lip.

"So, what do you want to be when you get older?" he asked, we were sitting on the floor near the fire place. He was eating his dinner while I sipped on some wine

"Not sure, I like to cook so maybe a chef or perhaps a writer."

"That's good you're a great cook you would please easily" he pushed his plate away which was now empty.

"Well you didn't scrape the pattern off" I said chuckling, he scoffed. He sat up and put some wine in his glass.

"So, how many boyfriends have you had?" he questioned while sipping his wine.

I looked down embarrassed my arm was getting a little sore from supporting myself up so I lied down and looked at him "None"

He was shocked, his eyes gone wide I nearly chuckled

"None what so ever?"

"Nope, you're my first"

"So that means you're a…virgin"

"Correct"

Edward's POV

My stomach was doing flips, I was dancing inside. She was a virgin no-one had touched her. Yet that was a bad thing also she was a virgin and the way she said I'm her first indicated she didn't have any experience, which was good, Tanya had a lot of experience. The knowledge made me a little uncomfortable as to how many men have seen her naked. But Bella was pure.

"You still with me" she asked

"Yes, it's just I find it hard to believe, have you seen yourself you're a goddess"

She looked down again clearly embarrassed by my comment "No I'm not Edward I'm just a regular girl and I like that I don't like to doll myself up because I like to be on the shelf unnoticed" her eyes showed pain, like something happened to her in the past.

"Did anything happen to make you feel like this?"

She sighed and continued "I was bullied at school" she started I saw her gulp

"Hey it's fine" I lied down with her and stroked her arm.

"No it's fine, well they used to make fun of my appearance saying my nose was too big, or about my size. My parents never knew about the bullying they thought everything was fine but" she shrugged "It obviously wasn't" she then traced her arms "I started to cut myself, and it happened because of a simple argument. I hate confrontation but I do it now because I don't want to take shit from other people anymore. I spent my entire high school life being bullied on" her eyes were a lighter brown which I found unusual but non the less beautiful a single tear rolled down the side of her face "It was hard because the people who I thought were my friends weren't. even when I got out of school I had people calling me up saying they were someone I knew I told them I didn't give that person my number so they said they were someone else" she whimpered and I hugged her close "one day my mum heard the conversation and she was mad at _me_ for not saying anything" her tiny shaking hands clung to me for dear life. "That's why I don't go out I hate people seeing me I feel self conscious that there looking at me and thinking how ugly I am"

"O Bella" I kissed her forehead "You are not ugly sweetheart, do you know why people are bullies?"

I felt her shake her head "Apart from the fact their all basterds" I chuckled at her comment

"No, it's because there's something about them that they don't like, in a twisted way they focus on someone and point the stuff they hate about them to other people"

I felt her calm down. I hugged her towards me tightly. Time passed from 8:00 to 12:00. the night was passing over the sky.

I then heard her soft breathing. I looked down and saw she was asleep. I smiled she looked beautiful when she slept.

"No….stop it" she whimpered and my smile immediately vanished "I didn't do it" she cried

"Bella calm down love, its fine" I placed smoothing marks on her neck and she calmed down a bit. I felt the anger return in my veins. How could anyone bully her, this angel? She was so kind and considerate

"That tickles" she giggled and I smiled as she was back to a nice dream I stoked her hair. And continuously kissed her forehead, nose, cheek, eyelids, lips. Neck anywhere in reach with out moving. "Edward" she sighed smiling, my soul was ecstatic she was dreaming of me she was smiling.


	9. Sweetness

**Please remember to review this chapter. Again I am sorry for the long wait. **

**Twilighterheart xxx**

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

It had just tuned 1:00 in the morning and neither of Bella's parents had arrived back. It must be hard to be the chief, handling all of the crimes. And I'm not sure what Renee does, I think she said a writer for a column in a magazine.

Bella sterd beside me. she opened her brown eyes slowly

"Edward?"

"Yes, love"

"What time is it?" she yawned

"1:00"

"Are my parents back yet?" she asked running a hand through her hair

"Not yet" I replied back

"They should be back by now" she rubbed her eyes

"They'll come back soon enough" I whispered in her hair. I kissed her temple then her nose and I made my way down slowly to her lips.

We kissed sensually and slowly. She straddled my waist and I moaned when she pressed on my sensitive bit.

"Bella" I moaned.

Bella's POV

I didn't mean to do it but I ground myself against him making him excited. I gasped as I felt him

"Edward, touch me" I breathed out. His body stiffened. I took matter in to my own hands, no pun intended. I grabbed his hand and put it on my breast. I moaned on the contact. Edward didn't need any help there because he started to massage my breast. He bit my bottom lip and flipped us over so he was now hovering me.

We heard the door open and Edward flipped off me. so he was now sat next to me, Edward quickly put the TV on.

We looked at each other and smiled.

*************

In the morning I got a cal from Edward

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning handsome, how are you?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Fantastic" I sighed "Although I would have liked my boyfriend to be lying next to me"

I heard him chuckle "And why would you want your boyfriend next to you may I ask"

I bit my lip and decided to tease him again "Well I just _love_ the feeling of our skin connecting, completely bare"

I heard him moan and pant on the other end of the phone

"God Bella, you'll be the death of me"

I laughed

"You busy today?" he asked

"No, why"

"I would like to take you out"

"And where pray tell where we are going"

He laughed "my dear déesse Bella, it's a surprise"

"Très bien, monsieur type i doit attendre que nous nous réunissons"

He ground on the other side of the phone "Hearing you speak French Bella it…"

"Bella!"

"Sorry that's my mom hang on" I shouted to my Renee I would be down in a minute "Until later then Edward"

"Goodbye my love, I shall pick you up at 11:30"

"Okay bye"

I started to dress. I wore my dark blue ¾ v neck top with black leggings. I wore my marble blue earrings and then finally my faith double platform t-bar wedge shoes.

Renee and Charlie had gone to work. I straightened my hair and walked down stairs to wait for Edward. My stomach rumbled and I went into the kitchen to make something to eat. I heard the door ring

"It's open" I shouted across my shoulder, knowing it was Edward I heard his Volvo pull up., I recognize that sound anywhere.

Edward's POV

"It's open" I heard Bella shout, she really shouldn't do that I could have been anyone. I entered the house to get a wiff of Bella's cooking. I smiled and made my way into the kitchen.

I saw here there pouring some juice into a cup. I smiled and leaned on the door frame

"Bonjour ange" I greeted, she spun round and smiled

"Bonjour monsieur" she walked up to me and hugged me towards her. She kissed me softly.

Someone knocked on the front door and Bella pulled away, I immediately felt my soul become incomplete. I love this woman…wait love? I've only known her for a couple of days I mean I would do anything for her obviously I would god I want to spoil her I want to marry her have children…o my god, I Edward Cullen, was in love with Bella Swan.


	10. Jealousy

**Please remember to review this chapter x **

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

As Bella was about to open the door the phone rang

"O Edward could you get the door please"

"Sure" I walked and opened it to see a tanned boy with black hair, I know he lives down at the reservation so what the hell is he doing here?

"Hi I'm looking for Bella" he said in an agitated voice

"She's busy right now why don't you come in and wait" I moved to the side so he could enter the house. He didn't stop glaring at me the whole time closed the door behind me

"My name is Edward Masen and yourself?"  
"Jacob Black"

"Jake" Bella came out of the kitchen and hugged Jacob, Jake! JAKE! What the hell she is calling him Jake for? Whoa calm down Masen there just friends.

"What are you doing here?" she asked backing away from the hug but Jacob managed to still have his hands on both sides of her waist. I growled.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out for a movie or something, Quil and Embry got detention so I'm stuck for the afternoon"

"Sure em" she looked to me "Is that alright Mr. Masen? I know you wanted to talk to my parents"

"It's fine" I said smiling slightly, I was faintly aware of the smug look on Blacks face. "But I would like a contact number for them?"

"Of course its upstairs let me show you" she turned her attention back to Jacob "how are we getting there"

"Well do you remember the rabbit I was telling you about?"

Her eyes widened "You've finished it"

"Yes" he chuckled

"That's great go wait in the car I'll be out in a minute"

He nodded and went back outside. Bella was walking upstairs and I followed her. As soon I was sure were out of the prying eyes of Black I pushed her to the nearest wall close to me and she moaned. I smirked

"Don't be too long okay" I said seriously kissing her tenderly

"I won't" she replied to the kiss.

The kiss grew harder and more desperate by the minute. I tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss. My hands led their way down to her backside and bringing her closer towards me. She gasped and I took the opportunity to taste her mouth with my tongue. Her hands threaded their ways into my hair. I pulled away for needed breath. I started to nip her neck

"I have to go now Edward before Jacob comes up"

I nodded, and let her go.

Bella's POV

Me and Jake went to see Die Hard 4.0. I think he chose this movie in order for me to be next to him but I loved actions and horror movies. Sometime Jacob did the chest bit which made me purse my lips to stop from laughing, he 'yawned' and draped his arm around my shoulder.

The movie was done and me and Jacob had driven back home.

"So I had fun today" he started cutting off his engine. I saw Edward's car still pulled up. "What's that guy still doing here?"

"I guess he really needs to talk to my parents" I shrugged and lied easily.

He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Sorry" I said to Jake getting it out.

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Get your cute little ass in here right now before I come out and hit him for touching you. !

I chuckled

"Sorry my parents should be home soon" I opened the door and closed it behind me "Thanks again Jake that was fun"

He nodded.

I walked into the house and saw Edward standing near the sofa he glared at me and I smiled when I heard Jake pull his way out of the drive way.

I walked passed him and made my way up the stairs. I heard him follow me from behind, his paces getting faster until he was right behind me at my bedroom. I opened it and gestured for him to come in.

He grabbed the door and slammed it.

"You let him touch you" he snarled, I shuddered at his tone, the ache between my legs getting uncomfortably wet.

"He did not he merely tucked a strand of hair behind my ear"

"You could have flinched back" he said walking towards me I started to pace my way backwards until my legs came to rest on the edge of the bed. Edward forcefully pushed me down so hard my air supply stopped for a second. He crawled on top of me. And hovered there

"Imagine if a woman were to touch my hair would you be pleased?"

I shook my head biting my lip. My fingers started to mess with the edge of his shirt.

"Bella" he cradled my face and his eyes softened "Please you have to realize that Jacob is a teenaged boy with hormones"

"I know" I sighed "But I am well capable of looking after myself"

He leaned his head down and kissed me softly "I'm sorry I took my aggression out on you, I just don't like the idea of people touching what is mine"

"Yours" I teased and raised my eyebrows

"Yes"

"Well then you belong to me then" I kissed the side of his lips and he smiled softly.

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course"

"When I looked into your eyes before I didn't see a flicker of fear but I did see something else. What were you feeling?" he cocked his head to one side and I blushed

"I was excited"

"Excited?" he repeated and I nodded "You liked the fact I was being aggressive towards you?"

"Hmm"

He eyed me and then unbuttoned my trousers. He was going at an increasingly slow pace I moved my hands down but he caught them in his firm grip and pinned them both above my head.

"Patience love" he kissed my ear and then continued to return to his torture. He cupped me through my soaked underwear

"My my you _are_ excited" he teased

"Stop your teasing and touch me"

"Bella"?

We both stopped

"Renee!"


	11. I'm so sick

**Please remember to review this chapter x **

**Songs:**

**I'm so sick- Flyleaf**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

"Renee" I gasped. Edward got off me and was struggling to find someone where to hide, we heard her come upstairs

"Shit" I cursed, I pushed him into the bathroom just as Renee entered

"O Bella me and your father want to talk to you tonight ok?"

"Ok"

She smiled and walked away I breathed out a sigh of relief

"That was too close" I whispered

"I know, I should go" he kissed my lips and walked towards the window

"You idiot" I screeched "You could get hurt"

He scoffed "Bella I'll be fine"

I sighed and nodded before giving him a kiss.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Bells sit down" my father asked, my parents both looked nervous

"What's wrong?"

"Well me and your mother have something very important to tell you" he held Renee's hand tightly

"Well honey you know like we moved here for a reason?"

"Yes of course"

"Well the reason was hopefully me and your father could reconnect"

I froze reconnect "What do you mean by that, your fine"

"No we're not Bella, when we moved here things where ok to start with but…"

"But what?"

She looked towards Charlie

"Honey do you know what swinging is?"

I was stunned "You haven't…you haven't slept with….strangers!"

They looked at me pleading with their eyes to understand, but I couldn't. they had been sharing each other with people. I was disgusted with them how could they do this?

"When did this all start"?

"7 moths we moved here" Renee replied not looking away from me.

No matter how disgusted I was I couldn't let them live in regret and sorrow

"Ok well are you two still going to be together?" what the hell type of question was that I dissed myself mentally.

"No, we're getting a divorce and we were wondering if you could possible live with Renee for a while to help her get set up back home"?

WHAT! And leave Edward, o god Edward what was I going to say to him about all of this.

"Please Bella just for a couple of weeks" she begged, I looked in her eyes. I nodded and she smiled

"I'm going to get some air" I stood up not waiting for a response I needed to see Edward and tell him I would be leaving.

EDWARD'S HOUSE

I knocked on the door and hoped he was in. but someone else answered the door

"Hello who are you?" a woman with strawberry blonde hair answered the door wearing Edward's shirt.

"Em, I'm Bella and you?"

"Tanya Edward's wife"

"Edward got divorced"

"We're reconnecting" what the hell was with that word?

"O ok well tell him I popped round I need to meet him in the park at 8:00"

"Will do it was nice to meet you Bella"

"You too" I walked away and heard her shut the door. Tanya was getting back together with Edward that means it wouldn't matter if I was here or not. I don't think I could handle seeing home together. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to get rid of the image of him and Tanya together, in his clothes.

This sucks, immensely so.

I waited for him in the park but he never came. I looked at my phone and saw at text from Edward I opened it

**Look Bella I'm sorry you seeing Tanya like that but I really do want our marriage to work everything I told you was a lie of how much I cared. The truth is I love Tanya and always will. I'm sorry for stringing you along but this is just the way it has to be. **

**Have a good life **

**Edward **

I was crushed, It was all a lie I should have known. How could he want someone like me.

I got up and walked back home all of the lights were on I took a deep breath before going in.

"Hey Mom dad, I'm sorry" I said walking in and seeing them on the couch eagerly waiting for me.

"O honey we're so sorry for not telling you sooner" my mom apologized hugging me, I returned the hug even though it made me uncomfortable.

"Look I'm tired, when are we going"

"In the afternoon tomorrow"

I nodded and went upstairs to pack my things, meanwhile I listened to Flyleaf- I'm so sick.

**I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break**

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick  


That verse reminded me of Edward

**If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears**

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now  


I turned the volume loader

**Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound**

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick  


I started to sing along

**I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick**

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

Everything about today reminded me of this song. My parents and above all Edward.

There was only Angela and dad here for me no-one else. I decided to text Angela and tell her I'm moving for a week or so.

One thing I knew I would never talk to Edward again after today.


	12. Confusion

**Please remember to review this chapter x**

**Songs: **

**Flyleaf- Sorrow. **

**Sorry for using Flyleaf for nearly every story but they fit in so well with the emotions I feel when I write this. :)**

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

I got out of the shower and walked into my bedroom with the towel wrapped around my waist. I stopped shirt though

"What the hell are you doing here? In my bloody shirt!"

"I want to work things out"

"Why, dumped you has he?"

She looked down and I shook my head in disgust

"You're unbelievable you know that, you cheat on me for the beeter part of 2 months, then I file for divorce and try to get in contact you after the divorce and you don't reply and now because your fancy boy has dumped you, you come into my house asking to start things up again"

She nodded unashamed

"Get your stuff and get the hell out"

She got up and jumped me she kissed me but I pushed her away. I new it was very childish. But I wiped her taste from my mouth.

"I said get out" I hissed

"Fine" she stamped her feet like a child and got her stuff together "You'll regret this" she hissed before storming out putting her top on. Thank god for that. Now what shall I do with Bella tomorrow. I smiled and lied down on my bed and put my hands behind my head.

Eventually I managed to get to sleep I woke up feeling happy and excited knowing I would spend the day with Bella.

I got up and dressed I had to make a few errands before I left. I got a call from my mom.

"Hi Honey how are you" she asked

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Good, we're just popping into town that ok"

"Of course I've got plenty of room to feed Emmett"

I heard a grumble at the other end of the phone and I laughed along with my mother

"Well we'll be there tomorrow ok?"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then what time?"

"About 2:00"

"Ok do you want me to meet you all?"

"No just stay at home"

"Ok see you all soon then love you"

"Love you too honey bye"

"Bye"

SWAN HOUSE

I rang the door bell and waited for Bella to answer it. But I was surprised to see Charlie there looking a little depressed

"Hi Edward you ok son?"

"Yes fine ad yourself" he shut the door behind us

"No not really take a seat"

We both sat on the sofa he passed me a drink from the cooler

"Where's your Renee and Bella then shopping" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Em no they've gone back to Phoenix"

My body went stiff, why didn't she tell me this?

"O when was this then?"

"just before you see me and Renee have been going through a bad patch and before we moved here we…experimented to get things working"

I nodded not wanting to hear anything that private

"Well we thought moving here would be a new start but it turns out it was worst she missed one of the couples who divorced his wife apparently a while back at the club, Phil, she wants to be with him" he shrugged

"So are they staying there then"? trying to play it cool and not shout _ring her and tell her to get her ass back here._

He shook his head "She should be back soon, Bella I mean, but Renee will stay over there with him"

"And what about you? Will you be alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine I guess it's a relief we've parted as much as I love Renee but I don't think we were meant to be married"

I nodded. I had to talk to Bella to ask her a couple of questions.

**Sorry it's short but there is more to come at about 5:00 x**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	13. Getting there

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but work got in the way sorry x**

**Please remember to review this chapter **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I had moved all of my stuff in my room for a week. I had met Phil yesterday when we arrived. I suppose he was alright and I do understand my parents for beginning to separate when they don't love each other, yet it was a little creepy living with a man who shared my mother.

I lay on my bed and opened my phone to have a text from Angela

**I'm going to miss you who am I suppose to have fun with now *pouts dramatically* when will you be back then? Hope it will be soon sorry about your mom and dad separating. Ben is taking me out soon I can't wait what dress would you suggest I wear**

**Kisses and hugs **

**Angela x**

I smiled at her text I began to reply

**Ange that's great that Ben is taking you out, you should wear your pink dress with light make-up it would be perfect for you and I know Ben would love it. I'll be home soon I promise, just Renee wants me to meet someone and then I'll be back. I'm sure you can find someone to have fun with don't worry you'll be fine. **

**Kisses and hugs **

**Bella x**

**********************************************************************

Later that night Renee had decided she would like it if we could all go out for a meal I obviously said yes but she said I had to wear something nice with a groan I agreed.

I wore my black dress and heels. I didn't want to stand out just something simple would be fine.

We went to a little restaurant and Phil started to talk

"So Bella how old are you?"

"19" I replied not looking away from my food which was being played with, with my fork.

"Any boyfriends?" he asked, I flinched slightly remembering the person I had open up to

"No, no boyfriends"

"She never had a boyfriend we'll find you one sweetheart" my mom patted my hand, o great now I don't feel embarrassed

"How about work?"

"Publisher hopefully I've already got the story set up"

"What's it about" he asked, ok I realize the guys interested by how can anyone talk and eat at the same time in the spilt second of 1 second

"O nothing really" I chuckled off "So how about you what do you do for a living"

"Baseball player I'm hopefully leading up to a proper game soon so I have to travel"

"We'll be moving again then Bella" Renee warned me

"Mom I said I want to go back to dad after this no offence Phil but I really want to see my dad"

"No offence taken Bella"

"No" Renee stated firmly "Bella I want you to stay with us"

"Tough Renee, I'm sorry but you know it's sunny here and you know I don't like the sun I much prefer Chicago where it's very rarely sunny"

Renee wasn't happy what so ever but I wanted to be at home with my dad.

She huffed in her seat like a little child and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

**Edward's POV**

I lay on my bed, 2 days without Bella I was barley managing. As soon as my family had arrived I knew they knew something was wrong.

I sighed and sat up and walked out of my room with my black top and denim pants.

I walked round to the Swans house to see how Charlie was, he didn't go to work for those two days he had told me how much he missed his daughter the most, and she was his life. I knew how he felt. Without Bella here my life was worthless. Perhaps she doesn't care for me after all; perhaps it was just a simple child infatuation. No Bella had opened up to me. I still couldn't understand it though. I knocked on the door and Charlie answered it, he had shaved perhaps he was better now

"Come in Edward" he smiled brightly. Ok I was a little confused "I've got good news"

"What's that" I smiled

"Bella's coming home in three days"

Keep the emotions in check Masen if you go and shout cheerful things he's going to think you're mad and then figure out something is going on

"Really that's great Charlie" I congratulated

"I know" he sighed "So when's your birthday then it's soon right?" he looked unsure and I chuckled

"Yes it's on Monday"

"This Monday coming up" I nodded "Well we have to do something"

"O don't worry about that, my younger sister, Alice, is planning it already, how many people will be coming and so forth, your invited of course and Bella"

"O Bella's not the one for Parties"

"When it comes to Alice it doesn't matter she'll make poor Bella go" I grimaced slightly knowing how demanding Alice could be.

He chuckled "I got that impression from her when she came round with your family" his phone rang "O sorry that's Bella"

"Hey Sweetie you ok you sound upset" I tried again to keep my emotions in check, I wanted to grap the phone of Charlie and know what upset her Charlie sighed "Bella you don't have to come back" he mumbled, WHAT! Don't say that let her come back I need to talk to her.

"If your sure" he continued "Ok then well I'm here with Mr. Masen right now and his birthday's coming up and we're invited to his party" Charlie chuckled "I know but apparently Alice will make you go" he laughed "I know it isn't sweetie but that's how things go sometimes" he smiled "I love you too Bella" _not as much as I do Bella believe me_ I thought.

"O that's great Bella I'll get your room set up and don't argue" I perked up again was she coming home earlier than planned o please say yes. "Ok bye Bella" he hung up "Bella should be home tomorrow" he shouted I laughed having my own excitement.

Bell was coming home and I couldn't wait.

**Please remember to review this chapter your questions about the text shall be answered soon probably in the next chapter x**


	14. Arrival and truth

**Please remember to review and vote on the Poll, concerning the movie Green street from my story Forks Player. **

**It's short but I'll be updating soon x**

**Chapter 14 **

Arrival

My dad had greeted me at the airport. While I as on the plane I had decided I would confront Edward about the text. He had lied and made me feel small. I wouldn't let him do that to me without a really bloody good explanation.

*******************

"Welcome home Bells" my father helped me get my stuff in the house. I smiled appreciatively

"I've left your room the way it was" Charlie put my stuff on the floor and made his way into the wardrobe

"Thanks dad" I hugged him, I always felt closer to my dad then my mum,. Renee was always like a friend to me more like a mum.

"Right well it's Edward Birthday as I said so we have to get him a present"

I bit my lip knowing I would have to face him sooner or later.

**********************

We were walking round the shops when we saw Alice and Emmett

"Hey Bella your back" she hugged me

"Yes just got back before"

"O that's great"

"Hey Emmett"

Emmett hugged me "My god" I croaked out

"Don't you dare leave again without cooking me a meal"

I laughed and he let me go.

"Bella?"

O shit I turned behind and saw Edward staring wide eyed at me. I gulped.

"Edward How are you?"

"Good" he smiled "you?"

"Can't complain" I replied. I walked into the shop and I heard my dad address the Cullen's and Edward.

*******************

I had gotten him the usual stuff, cologne, clothes stuff like that. Me and Charlie had arrived back home. But I needed to have a talk with Edward. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_I need to talk to you, meet me at the park at 11:00 tonight please, E x_

I didn't know what to do, should I meet him and get this over with, or prolong it and make the situation more worse. I sighed knowing which one the easiest solution was

**I'll be there, B**

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

I walked to the park in nervous anticipation. I was excited and then angry at the same time.

I saw him standing by the pond his was looking down into it with his hands in his pockets I gulped and walked forward.

"Edward?"

he smiled when he saw me

"Bella" he sighed he rushed up and hugged me. he smelled my hair and sighed

"Just like I remember" he pulled back and his face was looking serious

"Why did you leave without telling me?"

"It was pretty obvious Edward my parents were splitting up, and after that text from you I…"

"Whoa, Whoa" he waved his hands "What text"

"The text you sent me saying you were working things out with Tanya"

"You knew she was there"

"Well she answered the door in your shirt Edward I don't really have to explain it"

"Bella I didn't send you a text"

"Yes you did" I took out my phone and shown him the text his voice went from confusion to anger

"Little bitch" he handed me my phone back and rubbed his face "Bella Tanya came over assuming I would take her back, I didn't we are not together nor will we ever be, you are the one I car about" he cradled my face "No wonder you left"

"So she sent the Text? But does she even know we're dating we just met"

"Tanya is a very suspicion woman Bella" he stroked my cheek "When she saw you she assumes I'm dating you"

"Assumes well she's not off with this one" I smirked feeling so much better

He chuckled

"Yes well, she assumed me being in love with every woman I met even if it was just going into a music store and asking for some new CD she's paranoid Bella that's all" he kissed my noise and I tilted my head upwards. He got the idea and kissed my lips. I moved my hands up to his hair and kissed him more thoroughly. We moaned, it had been so long since we had kissed, touched, just been near each other,

We broke away but held our foreheads close together

"I'm sorry for thinking it was you" I apologized

"Think nothing of it, I'm sorry for letting you think Tanya and I were back together"

"Nothing to worry about" I smiled and leaned in for another kiss, there was a word for where I was now and how I was feeling. And that word was Bliss.


	15. Seduction

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

Bella was back and nothing else mattered. We were lying down on the grass near the lake of the park. Bella was cradled up to me while I wrapped my arms around her.

Her eyes closed but I knew she was awake. I smiled and stroked her cheek. She smiled and sighed her eyes didn't open. She just snuggled deeper into me.

We both heard her phone buzz she opened her eyes reluctantly and saw her phone. She pursed her lips and I prayed she didn't have to go

"My dad wants me back, I'm in trouble"

"You sneaked out?" o god I've got her into trouble

"Yes but its fine I'm glad we've got things sorted out" she kissed me again and I savored the moment by letting our lips linger

"Now are you excited about your birthday?" she asked leaning back down

"Won't you get into trouble by staying here?"

"I'm in trouble already it doesn't matter anyway, now what do you want"

"You" I smiled she smiled and stroked my cheek

"Well in that case" she batted her eyelashes and I had to take an intake of breath "I've got a perfect present for you to unwrap" she kissed my neck and I shuddered

"Bella" I whined she chuckled

"Sorry didn't mean to get you excited" she looked at me innocently

"Yes you did" I laughed throwing my head back

"Alright I did" she kissed my Adams apple "But seriously have you ever…thought about…it" she traced my chest through the fabric of my shirt, looking down at the pattern she was doing. Have I thought about it? God she doesn't realize how intoxicating she is

"Bella" I tilted her chin to look at me "Yes I've thought about it, but I won't push you into anything" I told her about the dream I had on the second night I met her and she blushed

"Edward would you be apposed to the idea of us…trying on the night of your…birthday?"

Again I took an intake of breath

"i-I guess that w-would be u-up to you" I felt my pants strain

"Ok then" she kissed my cheek and sat up "I have to get home; I'll text you tonight ok?"

"Of course" I got up and walked her back home

MORNING

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling happy. I yawned and stretched. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text

TO BELLA

FROM ANGELA

I need to go shopping today and I need to talk to you about something

TO ANGELA

FROM BELLA

Of course, pick me up in half an hour ?

Not a moment later

TO BELLA

FROM ANGELA

You're a life saver, see you then

I smiled I wonder what she wants I heard my phone go off

I saw Edward's number and smiled

"Morning" I greeted

"Morning beautiful can't wait for tonight" he said seductively

"Neither can I" I blushed

"I can't wait to unwrap my present"

"Trust me darling what's I'm buying leaves less to the imagination"

"Fuck" I heard him whisper

Edward's POV

She'd turn the tables over

"Your so unfair" I mentioned I looked down at my crotch, yep there it was a tent pitched

she laughed and it made it worse "And your being fair? Should I give you some details Edward" she purred I closed my eyes and then she gasped "What?" I asked urgently

"God it feels god to touch myself"

"O my…" I lay on my bed

"If only someone was here to do it for me, perhaps I'll give Jacob a call he'll be more than willing"

"Bella I'm warning you" I growled

"I love it when you growl, are you like tat in bed Edward because I've always liked it hard and animalistic"

"O fuck me"

"Isn't that what you should be doing to me right now"

"Bella" I gasped

"Oops sorry Ange is here bye"

"BELLA" I shouted after her but she was gone, fuck how the hell am I suppose to go out now with general Eddie standing up?

**Please review and tell me what you think sorry it took so long :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	16. Nerves

**Please remember to review this story thanks x**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Chapter 16 **

**Bella's POV**

Angela and I were in the café in the middle of the shopping malls when she brought up the subject of sex, I blushed

"Well I've never had sex Angela" I admitted "I may have had…fantasies I'll grant you that"

"Fantasies" she stirred her drink "What turns you on?"

I narrowed my eyes "Angela pardon my boldness, but your acting very…horny"

She blushed "well that's why I need your advice, you remember Ben right?" I nodded "Well us two are…planning to have…sex"

"And you're nervous"

"Of course I just want to have some girl time"

"Okay" I blushed "I have…army fantasies. I dream of my dream guy to come home wearing his suit and we would have rough passionate sex all night long and then there's the doctor one"

"Do you think me and Ben should try outfits? For the first time?"

"If I'm being honest, I think your first time should be intimate and then the other stuff can wait until later"

She nodded "Good choice so tell me Miss Swan who has your eye?"

I bit my lip and blushed

"O my god there is someone who is it? Is it Edward?"

"No" I laughed

"O my goodness it is, don't worry I know your parents would freak but o my god Bella you've got taste"

I laughed

"Wait you guys haven't had sex yet?"

"Well no but…tonight is…his birthday"

"My god are _you_ nervous"

"I'm so nervous I feel sick but, it's that good sickness you know? Like when something exciting is happening in your life"

"I know what you mean I'm just under sided as when me and Ben are going to have sex"

"Maybe you two should discuss it, I mean I'm sure it will be nerve racking to talk about but once you get passed it you'll feel comfortable"

"I know your right how do you know this?"

"My mom she talked to me about it at 10"

"10! Bloody hell did she go through which things go in where"

"Yes" I cringed "It was horrible"

She laughed "My parents aren't comfortable with the idea of talking sex to me, I learnt about it at sex ed in school"

I nodded "So are we going lingerie shopping or what?"

She nodded her head eagerly.

**Edward's POV**

I was nervous; the party which my sister had created tonight was due to start in less than 2 hours. I looked outside and saw the moon and starts. I closed my eyes my god I was nervous tonight. Then something hit me. Renee had said Bella was a virgin but when she was teasing me on the phone she said she liked it hard and animalistic. Even though the words still caused me to shiver with excitement I couldn't help but wonder if she was a virgin, didn't she tell me herself she was one at a time?

I groaned and sighed maybe tonight was going to be more nerve racking after all.

I decided to pass the time I would get dressed.

**Bella's POV **

I started to get ready for tonight. I had told Charlie I would be sleeping at Angela's tonight but her parents away, which wasn't a lie. Angela's parents had to go away because her dad mom was ill and he asked Ange to go but she didn't want to.

I smoothed my dress out again, getting rid of the invisible creases. Angela had kindly helped me with my hair and make up and now I had to just get over to Edwards house.

My Terry De Havilland Snakeskin Wedge Sandal.

"Bella you ready?"

"Yep" I checked my Lipsy Knitted One Shoulder Body Con Dress once more before going downstairs with Angela. Charlie was driving us all together and then we would get a ride back with Angela's car.

"Here" Angela gave me a spare set of earrings; I recognized them as Lipsy Silver Double Hoop Earrings

"Thanks" I smiled putting them in

"We're here" Charlie announced I gulped and Angela squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Here we go" I said with a breath

**Remember to vote on the poll and to review this chapter thanks :) next chapter up soon promise :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	17. Party

**Please remember to review this chapter thanks xxxx**

**By the way – I may have confused someone some of you by letting people know Edward and Bella live right next door to each other. Sorry but Bella/Charlie's house is like a mansion on their own private area. Edward's is the same but his is a little further away. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Chapter 17 **

Bella's POV

The music was blaring and the lights were flashing through the windows.

"Wow his sister knows how to create a party" Charlie whistled

"Say that again, you ready?" Angela asked, I had a feeling she was not just asking about the party

"Yes, let's go"

We stepped out and knocked on the door, the door opened and reveled Alice

"Hey come on in"

We smiled and entered, the music and changed to Sugababes – Shake it

"So where's your brother Alice right?"

"He's just upstairs getting dressed and yes it's Alice Charlie, come and meet someone"

me and Angela looked round,

"It's amazing" she shouted over the noise "O I love this song"

Sugababes This aint a party thing, this has to be Alice's choice of music Edward doesn't like this.

"Hi Angela" we saw Ben walk up smiling

"Hey" she blushed I smiled and nudged her

"Well I'm off to meet people you'll keep Ange in company right?"

"Of course, care to dance?"

"Sure" he held her hand. She looked back to me and squealed I laughed. I walked away through the crowd and headed for the kitchen. I grabbed a can of coke and looked out of the window to see a massive swimming pool. I walked out of the back door and looked up at the sky. I breathed in the air and smiled. I took a sip of my drink

"Hey there" I looked behind me to see Edward dressed in a simple blue shirt and blue pants

"Hi" I smiled; he walked up to me and kissed me softly "Happy 29th Birthday" I whispered he chuckled

"You make me feel so much younger" he stroked his nose against mine and I smiled.

"Your cute" I ducked my head in the crook of his neck and he chuckled

"You look beautiful in that dress" he said hugging me close

"Thanks, it took ages to find"

"Bella…o sorry your dad's leaving I guess he's had too much of the music" Angela chuckled my arms were wrapped around Edward and I felt his loosen when Angela came out but I squeezed him to tell him it was alright

"Ok" I tip toed to kiss him.

"Tell me later" he asked

"Of course" kiss Angela walked me back into the house with a smile

"So tell me" I said "How are things with Ben"

She blushed and smiled I hugged her

"Bells, I'm going now" Charlie hugged me and kissed my forehead "Call me when your awake tomorrow ok?"

"Ok night dad tell me if you have a migraine tomorrow because of the music"

"I know where the paracetamols are this time Bella" he chuckled

"Ok, just checking" I gave Charlie one last hug before he left. Angela turned her attention to me

"I'll be leaving in about an hour, Ben's got work tomorrow and he offered me a ride home"

"Ok"

"Bella tomorrow I'll come and pick you up and you better tell me everything"

"I will" I chuckled I looked to the kitchen and saw Edward, he had a beer in hand and he was talking to a bloke. His eyes caught mine and I bit my lip

"Excuse me Ange" I said professionally she rolled her eyes and made her way back to Ben.

"So seriously man who do you think is better this year" the man asked Edward, Edward just shrugged he turned to me

"Bella how are you"

"Fine em where's your bathroom?"

He chuckled "I'll show you excuse me Kyle"

"Sure" Kyle winked at me and then whispered something to Edward. Edward made a disgusted face and then pretended to smile

"I'll ask, come on Bella" Edward had brought me into the kitchen first to get another drink.

"What did Kyle say"

"Nothing" he clenched his jaw and drank his drink. Whatever Kyle said obviously had annoyed him. I bit my lip, I tip toed and whispered in his ear.

"Edward. Show me your room"

He gulped and nodded "This way"

**Tease :) Updating soon probably in 2 weeks, makes *evil laugh* sorry I've had fizzy cola bottles and coke. **

**Review and I might update soon :) , vote on the poll please **

**Twilighterheart xxxx **


	18. This is love

**Please review this chapter. O come on, did you really think I would let you wait 2 weeks? I care about you all too much :) **

**Vote on the poll if you haven't already thanks xxxx**

**Chapter 18**

**Song : Mazzy Star- Into dust **

**Bella's POV **

"This way"

I felt the butterflies fill in my stomach again. Of course I was nervous, but it was a good type of nervous.

He looked back at me and smiled shyly, I couldn't help but giggle. We were both as nervous as each other.

He opened the last door upstairs and walked us both in still holding hands. I turned to see him looking at me.

"The party's almost finished, just stay up here until I come back up ok?" he kissed my knuckles

"Of course I will"

He smiled and left the room making sure he closed his door before he left.

I looked around and examined his room. His room was black and white giving that edge. He had a mirror above his black mahogany desk. His flat screen computer sitting nicely with everything around it. I saw to my right a bathroom. I took the opportunity to go and change into my lingerie.

**Edward's POV **

My heart was beating so fast. As the remainder as my guest left so did my family

"Call us tomorrow love" my mother asked hugging me

"Of course" _if I have strength that is_ I mentally smirked

"Did you enjoy the party?" she asked

"Yes I did thank you for doing it for me"

"No problem sweetheart" she hugged me once more before getting in the car with the rest of my family.

I closed the door and ran upstairs. I opened up my bedroom door, the lights were off but I saw a two candles lit on the bedside. I saw Bella lying on the bed sitting up on her elbows, in blue silk lingerie. I didn't take my eyes off her. I didn't want to. I unbuttoned my shirt slowly, slightly teasing her. I saw her gulp and saw her chest rise and fall.

**Bella's POV **

He started to move towards me, the buttons of his shirt done. He slid off his shirt smoothly and I gasped at the sight of him. He was well toned and had a six pack. I bit my lip as he began to unbuckle his pants. He was just at the bed now.

**Edward's POV **

It pleased me I could do this to her. Weather she realized it or not she moved her hips ever so slightly off and on the bed. My breath picked up. I unzipped my zipper of my pants. They slid off easily. I stepped out of them and I took of my shoes and socks.

**Bella's POV **

He was now naked, all apart from his boxers. He climbed on the bed and hovered over me. he smiled and stroked my cheek I took the opportunity to stroke down his chest.

"Your beautiful" we spoke at the same time, we chuckled lightly he kissed my chest and breast. I closed my eyes

"I'm going to worship you tonight Bella" he came back up and kissed my lips. He looked in my eyes, he moved his hands to my back and un-clasped my bra. He kissed my shoulders where the straps where before and made his way down. The room was cold because the window was open but that wasn't the only reason I shuddered.

"You cold darling"

"A bit"

He grabbed my legs with his hands and wrapped them around his waist.

**Edward's POV **

I wrapped her legs around my waist and lifted us up. She moaned because she felt how hard I was. My god it was painful to be in this situation with her around me all night. I moved the covers aside so we could climb under them, she leaned down and kissed me because she was now slightly taller because I picked her up. I responded eagerly to the kiss letting her know how I truly felt for her. But I don't think I've even said it to her.

I wrapped the covers around us and she started to pull down my pants. I looked at her bra which was still on her, I grabbed it and gently lay it on the floor. I looked down at her. I took one of her nipples into my mouth.

"Edward" she sighed I looked up

"Bella" she slipped off my boxers and I set them on the floor next to her bra "Bella, I don't think I've said this before, but I love you"

she smiled brightly at me "I love you so much too Edward"

I smiled and kissed her, I could feel the sweat which started to form on our bodies. I pulled her panties down and put them on the floor next to our clothes.

"Bella tell me, are you certain about this" I questioned but I could feel how much she wanted this, how much we both wanted this.

"I'm sure Edward" I nodded, opening my draw I got a condom out. She watched with fascination as I rolled it on. Which brought a question into my mind

"Bella, are you a virgin, I mean I know your mom says you are but with the text…" she put her fingers on my mouth, I couldn't help but kiss them.

"As I've said before I'm a virgin and that text I sent you was just to get you wound up sorry if I gave you the impression I wasn't a virgin"

I shook my head in dismissal

"No it's fine" I kissed her nose "This is going to sting slightly ok? So hang onto me as tight as you want"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck; bringing me down to another kiss. I held onto her hips and started to make my way into her, she gasped and I moaned at the sensation.

"You ok" I panted

She nodded but bit her lip, enough to draw blood. I leaned down and kissed the blood away. she smiled

"I'm ok" she said stroking the back of my neck. I pushed into her more, not yet fully inside her

**Bella's POV **

O my god this hurt, more than I could imagine I knew it would be over soon. I nodded again at him. He was now fully in me. He broke my barrier and I cried out in pain, not realizing I did it until Edward's face was in shock

"Bella my angel I'm so sorry" he kissed my face and I realized I was crying

"Its fine just…just give me a second"

He nodded his head in understanding and continued to kiss the pain and tears away.

I moved my hips as a sign I was ok. He pushed back and then back in. there was still a little pain but it was growing quickly into pleasure.

I pursed my lips and moved my legs up so my feet now touched the mattress. I opened my shut eyes and saw he was looking at me still. How did I ever get this lucky? I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as he went a little faster, building up to our releases. I felt the tightness in my stomach grow and I knew I was close. I was glad Edward questioned me about my virginity. I knew sending him that text would let him think that. But I'm glad I could say I was still a virgin I wouldn't have anyone else taking it.

i panted and moaned his name continually. Beads of sweat coming off both of our bodies as our love making became more faster and harder.

We shouted out each others names after 5 thrusts later. Edward didn't go to the side like I expected he would do, instead he pulled out and put the condom off he put it in the bin next to the bed and lay his head down on my chest. He kissed my chest at random moments, in the darkness we whispered each others names and said we loved each other. I stroked Edward's messy hair and looked down. He was sound asleep. His arms still securely round me. My legs parted so he could be on me. I could tell I would be still sore in the morning but I didn't care I blushed knowing why I would be sore. I kissed Edward's forehead and lay my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. Letting dreams take over me.

**So? Was it worth the wait? :D **

**Review and tell me what you think **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	19. Tease

**Chapter 19 **

**Edward's POV **

I woke up to the sun shining in from my still open window; I should have really closed it last night. I was just so caught up in how to make Bella's first time special I guess I forgot. I looked down at the angel who was lying next to me. I smiled and stroked her cheek. She stirred slightly but didn't open her beautiful brown eyes. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. Inhaling the scent of strawberries and freesia. She was one in a million. She had put up with Tanya, with me.

I felt bad for her having to lie to Charlie about us, but I knew it wouldn't be good if we were to tell people. I still cringed with the words Esme told me that day in Bella's kitchen. I couldn't let Bella out of my life, I wouldn't survive it.

Bella moved her motion so her arms were curled in front of her. I chuckled quietly; she was too cute beyond words. She opened her eyes and looked up. She gave me a lazy smile

"Morning" she greeted kissing my chest

"Good morning sweetheart" I kissed the top of her head.

She leaned her elbow and kissed me properly. I felt her hand trail down my torso and I shuddered, she smile under the kiss. My god she was a vixen. She straddled me and started to bite my flesh and not soft. But I knew full well Bella liked being bitten.

I heard my phone ring; I looked at the caller ID ESME

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hey honey…are you ok?"

"Fiiiiiinnneeeee….."

Bella had just started to suck my dick.

"O shit" I hissed

"Edward?...o have you got company?"

"What no mom…" I heard someone laugh at the other end. Emmett I mentally sighed. Bella scrapped her teeth across my shaft. I was about to cum and she knew it.

"Edward…em…I'll…em…leave you to it" click. Bella straddled me and she lowered herself to my still hard shaft. She rolled her head back and rode me.

I grabbed her hips a little too forcefully then I intended. I slammed her down on me harder. She moaned. Mental note: Bella might like it rough.

She came and I came with her after 4 more thrusts. She collapsed on me panting.

"What the hell was that" I laughed breathlessly, she joined me sitting up

"I have no idea honestly"

I kissed her once, twice. She pulled back and pulled out of me. she lay at the side of me

"Well, what are going to do today?"

I looked at her still panting; I noticed her breathing was fine

"What the hell? How come I'm panting from loss of breath still and your not"

"I've got loads of energy" she smirked seductively "We better get you in shape boy" she kissed and bit hard on my neck I screamed in pleasure. She licked me and when she pulled back I saw blood on her tongue, she'd drawn blood?

"That was sexy" I moaned

"Come on" she giggled

She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom she looked back, I was still recovering from our sex and make out session, she shrugged

"O well I guess I have to wash myself"

I jumped up and carried us to the bathroom. Bella laughed.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I wore my pink, I love the rhythm, top with black leather look a like leggings. And my high heeled gladiator shoes. I straightened my hair and wore my black and grey bracelets. I walked into the kitchen to find Edward cooking. I came up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"Why're you dressed?" he asked circling me round so I was in front of him "Not that you don't look gorgeous in that I might add"

"I'm going out with Angela today"

"Wearing that?" he looked me up and down "Bella you have no idea how boys are"

"Don't worry, I'll wear my 'I belong to Edward only' necklace" I rolled my eyes, it was cute though to see him like this though

"Damn right"

Someone knocked on the front door and Edward went to answer it, putting on a shirt while he was at it.

"Hey Edward, is Bella dressed" I laughed

"W-What do you mean" he asked flustered, I had forgot to tell him Angela knew. I walked to the front door

"Yes I am" I kissed him quickly "I'll see you later"

"Where's the necklace" he teased

"I forgot it" I teased back

* * *

"Sooooo" Angela started "How was it?"

I laughed, the man had given us our coffees he winked at me and Angela. I smiled at Angela. She rolled her eyes

"Anyway so how's your boyfriend Bella?"

"I don't know how about you boyfriend"

The man grunted and left, we tried our best to contain our laughs

"Anyway missy, come on tell me" she whined

"Ok, well, let's just say it was the best night of my life" and morning I mumbled

"And morning" she practically shouted a couple of people looked. I hissed at Angela to be quiet.

"Yes, Ange I'm not kidding I felt like I was about to devour him this morning"

"What do you mean?"

I told her what I did and she laughed

"Wow, well I must say your extreamly more confident"

"You think" I asked

"Defiantly"

* * *

**AFTER LUNCH**

Me and Ange walked round the shops looking for outfits.

I felt my phone buzz and Angela rolled her eyes

_TO BELLA_

_FROM EDWARD_

_Where are you? Miss you lots, I'm in bed all alone and naked ;)_

O my god, he's got me now wanting to go home to him and totally screw him, if you get my drift.

I showed Angela the text, she laughed

"I know"

**TO EDWARD**

**FROM BELLA**

**Edward not now ok, I'm talking to some boys ;D**

**Edward's POV**

**TO EDWARD**

**FROM BELLA**

**Edward not now ok, I'm talking to some boys ;D**

WHAT! In the outfit she was wearing,

_TO BELLA_

_FROM EDWARD_

_Get away from them now!_

I waited for a reply while I still fumed…o hang on, she's getting me back from the message I sent her, o bright Edward

One new message

**TO EDWARD**

**FROM BELLA**

**As if I would talk to boys Edward, you're the only one for me**

I smiled and felt my heart flutter, she was so cute.

_TO BELLA_

_FROM EDWARD_

_You'll pay for that when you get home Isabella x_

Now what shall I do to tease he more, my phone buzzed

**TO EDWARD**

**FROM BELLA**

**Trust me sweetheart, you'll be begging for mercy to let me undo the chains of the handcuffs ;p**

O shit !

**Please review **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	20. Excitement

**Chapter 20**

Bella's POV

i phoned Edward to say i was going home to Charlie, he he said that was fine and to for me to call if i was coming back. Angela had parked at my house and i said my goodbye before climbing out and opening my house door.

"Bella? is that you?" Charlie shouted, i couldn't really tell where he was, this house was so big his voice echoed

"Yes, where are you?"

"Kitchen"

what the hell was he doing in there for? was he cooking something? i gasped i had to make Charlie cook something o god let me see. i walked in to see in fact he had just ordered a pizza

"Dad, i'm sorry for not coming home straight away only me and Ange..."

"Enough said Bells relax"

"Dad i was thinking about having guests over tonight"

his head shot up but he was smiliong "Who did you have in mind?"

"Well you haven't spoken to Angela in a while, her friend Ben and Mr Masen"

"Sounds good Bells, i'll call Edward up now and see if he can make it" i nodded and walked upstairs to get ready for tonight.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

i decided to wear my blue frilly skirt and a white top which i left the top two buttons undone for Edward. Angela and Ben had arrived at 6:15 and Edward arrived 30 minutes later. he had come dressed in black pants and a white shirt, i greeted him at the door.

"God i so want to kiss you right now"

he leaned in but i pulled back hearing my dad come to the door

"Hello Edward, how are you?"

"Very well Mr Swan and yourself?"

"Very well also"

"well come in" we heard the phone ring and Charlie excused himself from us, i pushed Edward outside and shut the door. i pushed him to the wall and frantacally kissed him. his hands moved to my back side and gave me a firm squeeze. i moaned and bucked towards him, but being smaller tan him we wern't connecting in the right spots.

"Edward as much as i want you we have to get in before Charlie comes out here and sees us"

Edward sighed "your right"

The eveing went well, I was so tempted to tell Charlie about myself and Edward

"Hello?" Charlie spoke on his mobile phone "Renee?" i looked at him "okay" he sighed he shut the phone and turned to me "Renee's sending the divorce papers send over, and i wanted to tell you sooner but i have to go away for a while, 1 week i have to go tomarrow"

i nodded, i couldn't help but look at Edward and see him smile.

"Good bye and it was nice to see you all"

i smiled at Edward and i knew we would talk tonight. "I'm going up to bed Dad, see you later"

i ran upstairs and into my bedroom, making sure the door was locked. i lay on my bed and heard my phone buzz

"Hey" i smiled

"Hey, so where do you want to do then? are you staying over at mine?"

"No, we'll stay over here, you haven't seen my bedroom yet" i said seductively

"How long is your dad gone"

"i think he said a week"

"Well then, Monday to Sunday i'll be buried inside of you all the time, the only time we ever fucking stop is when we need to rest or eat, come to think of that we could always eat off each other"

"O my god Edward stop teasing me"

"Trust me sweetheart i'll hit every spot just right you'll have so many orgasims you'll think you've gone to heaven"

"Fucking hell Edward"

"I'll see you tomarrow Bella my love"

"See you soon"

we hung up and i lay on my bed ismiled and couldn't wait until tomarrow

* * *

**Please remember to review this chapter **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	21. Monday Deja Vu

MONDAY – Déjà vu

Bella's POV

Edward and I decided it would be best if Charlie went first and then he come round to not cause any suspicion.

"I won't be long hopefully, but I really would think it's going to be a week at the latest I'll be back" Charlie was reassuring me he wouldn't be long I mentally rolled my eyes thinking that he thought I was going to ruin the house or go awol or something.

"Dad, everything will be fine I promise you, just go and get everything sorted and then come home" _calling me to tell me your on your way_ I mentally thought who knows what activities myself and Edward would be doing this week, well I think we know what.

Charlie had kissed my forehead and walked into his expensive BMW car. He waved once more as he backed out of the drive and drove down the stony path. I walked back into the house, closing the doors behind me, and grabbing my mobile.

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

Charlie's just left, come round x

To say I was nervous was an understatement I felt like I was a virgin again with Edward. Every time he came towards me with the look in his eyes saying he wanted and loved me I always involuntary shivered in excitement.

I felt my phone buzz in my hand not realizing I was staring off into space at the vase Renee had left here because she didn't like it.

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I'm on my way now, love x

I smiled as he called me love. It was hard to believe someone such as Edward was interested in someone like me. If I had thought someone like Edward could like me a few weeks back I would have told that person they were crazy and needed to see a doctor or something.

I'm sure Edward has many admirers so why would he choose me? Why was I so special? My thoughts were pulled apart by the sound of the doors knocking from the great big lions head knocker. I smiled and walked to the door trying to badly to not seem as desperate to see him. I opened the door and he walked in smiling, his hands cradled my face and he leaned down to peck me on the lips

"Good morning" he greeted, his eyes still closed from what I could see with my cross eyed vision because we were so close.

"Good morning to you too" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up bridal style

"Edward the door" I reminded, realizing we had not closed it and indeed someone could just walk in and take all of are stuff. I noticed a black bag lying on the floor.

"My stuff" Edward said to me as he walked us both towards the door and closed it, I was amazed he could do anything with me still in his arms

"What kind of stuff?" I questioned tilting my head to the side

"My shirts, trousers, shampoo, body wash, I have a feeling I won't be leaving this house until Charlie comes back so I came prepared" he smirked, but it was a kind smirk or a cheeky smirk.

"Speaking of coming prepared" I traced his chest through his shirt

"Yes I brought protection also, but I've got two whole boxes of them" he leaned down and kissed and nipped my jaw I bit my lip to stop the embarrassing noise of pleasure he gave me anytime he did that coming out.

"Why on earth should we need all of them?" I playfully asked "Are you planning to get some?"

He laughed out load throwing his head back "Your incredible happy and silly today, any reason why"

I shrugged and smiled "Probably knowing I have you all week without any interruptions"

Just at that word because I stupidly jinxed it someone knocked on the front door

"Leave it" Edward asked walking us away from the noise which was potentially ruining are week together the door knocked again

"It could be Charlie, he might have forgotten something" I got out of Edward's embrace and walked towards the door, I vaguely heard Edward pick up his bag and mumble something along the lines of 'ruining our time' I chuckled.

I managed to open the door and revealed Jacob

"Hey" he greeted his hair sticking out in every direction his grey baggy shirt wrinkled matching his black jeans. His shoes were ripped also

"Hey Jacob" I swear I heard Edward growl, I bit my lip to stop from smiling I remember now, Edward didn't like Jacob.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to come round? You haven't seen my place. And em I know your dad's away"

"How do you know that?" I questioned, I wasn't aware of Charlie speaking to Jacob the only time I actually saw the two together was when me and Jacob were talking on the couch.

"I passed him as he was driving he asked me to keep you company"

I smiled, Jacob was a friendly person, but I got the impression Edward wouldn't be too happy if I invited Jacob in, but I would also feel bad if I didn't

"Would you like to come in? we could go to yours another time if you want?"

He smiled brightly at me and walked inside I noticed Edward come out of the kitchen and he and Jacob glared at each other

"So, what you been up to" I asked breaking the argument eye contact

"Nothing much" he shrugged "Just been fixing the car, maybe you'd like a ride sometime?"

**Edward's POV**

"Just been fixing the car, maybe you'd like a ride sometime?"

a fucking ride! why did i get the meaning he had a double meaning for that

"Bella, may we perhaps get on with your work now? Not to be rude" lie "But i would like us to get _a lot done_" I emphasized meaning for her to catch my meaning she shivered and gulped

"Jake, maybe if you're not busy next week we could go out? See a movie or something?"

Jacob's eyes lit up and he had a huge smile on his face. i hated it Bella was unaware of her beauty and she didn't understand men were attracted to her "Sure" his enthusiasm was clear in his voice "See you later then" he leaned in for a hug and i could tell Bella was a little awkward of giving him one but she shrugged it aside. i shook my head in disbelief she put people first before her own comfort zone. she walked Jacob outside and waved him goodbye as he got into his or his dad's truck. As soon as Bella shut the door i picked her up bridal style and she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck and looking at me lovingly, god how much i loved her

"Now my darling love i shall now for this past week see fit your every desire is met" i kissed her softly and walked us up stairs to her room, I vaguely remember where her room was as i remember that incident with the touching I gulped and I actually wanted to try something first.

"Bella, may we try something it's been a kind of thing I've had in my head"

"Of course" she replied kissing me deeply i moaned as her perfect tongue traced my lower lip for access how could i deny her anything i dropped us on the bed careful for me not to crush her with my whole weight, yet Bella seemed to enjoy that i lifted us up so we were now sitting up right on the bed our eyes board into each others never getting tired as i saw her deep pool eyes feel love, devotion and lust for me. i pulled away from her hearing her whimper and seeing her make the cutest pout and puppy dog eyes i stroked her cheek and she kissed my fingers i chuckled and pulled my hand away so I could lift my shirt over my head she traced my muscles and i gasped at the feeling of her precious touch she leaned forward and started to leave open butterfly kisses on my neck and torso. I unbuttoned her shirt and she shrugged it off and leaving it on the floor next to my t-shirt she undid her bra and it followed in the same direction as are other items of clothing, my pants boxers were soon off along with my socks and shoes. Bella's denim jeans were off along with her matching black panties and socks and shoes.

"Remember the time i caught you touching yourself?" I gasped out she blushed and i smiled knowing she was clearly embarrassed

"Yes" she mumbled out

"Do it in front of me now" she looked at me shocked and she looked a little uncomfortable "You don't have..." she trailed her hand down her perfectly toned Torso and passed her curly locks and entered one finger causing me to moan and not look away from the beautiful sight in front of me

"Please Edward...i want to...see you...too" i trailed my hand down, still not looking away from her, my hand came in contact with my very erect cock, Bella moaned as she looked down, she entered another finger and began to quicken her pace as did I. our breathing became irregular and i couldn't take it anymore I felt myself have the clenched feeling in the bit of my stomach as my pace became faster and gripped harder i exploded along with Bella, I was thankful we did it at the same time, i really wanted her to be first so I could see I felt the bed shaft and me being put down on the bed Bella kissed down my torso until she came in contact with my cock where my juices still were, Bella started to lick and suck and I grabbed her hair my cock was sensitive as it was it wouldn't take much to explode, not a moment after i said or thought it rather i exploded into Bella's mouth with Bella licking up my juices from a moment ago also. i turned her over onto her back and repeated what she did her hands coming to wrap themselves in my hair and she moaned and quite possibly growled. she screamed my name and exploded into my mouth I smiled as I licked her legs i could tell were extremely weak after her two orgasms as were mine. I lay down beside her and kissed her neck.

"Well that was a very interesting version of the Déjà vu" she chuckled as did i

"Indeed" I saw her yawn and i brought the covers around us "Sleep Bella, i'll be here when you wake up"

"I know you will" she sighed happily and shut her eyes i kissed her forehead and let my eyes drift close and join My Bella into unconsciousness

* * *

**Please review ;) **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**p.s vote on the poll if you haven't already, thanks :)**


	22. Tuesday Bathtime

**TUESDAY - BATHTIME**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up feeling relaxed, i was curled up against Edward and pleased he had not gone during the night. i looked up to see his eyes still closed and his mouth slightly open i smiled and traced his lips with my finger he stuck his tongue out to wet his lips before sighing and turning his head to the other side. i slipped out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom slipping on Edward's shirt on to prevent my skin to feel the cold morning air.

i looked at myself in the mirror and saw my chin had a red spot, great i had to find some concealer for that. i ran the cold water and slatted the water onto my face to get me awake. i walked back in the bed room to see Edward lying on his side and his back exposed to me, i bit my lip and climbed in the bed making sure i kissed his back and the side of him he sighed and turned to the side his eyes were opened slightly so it really looked like he was pretending to still be asleep i straddled him and kissed him once he leaned in but i pulled back

"Good morning handsome" i said he smiled and held my waist

"Good morning mio tesoro" he leaned upwards for the kiss he wanted before

"Mio tesoro?" i questioned breaking the kiss

"It means my darling in Italian" i leaned in and kissed him, i rested my whole body on his, parting my legs so they were either side of him so i could get comfy made it better. i kissed his chin and neck while he played with strands of my hair

"I love waking up with you" he sighed, enclosing me in his arms

"I love waking up to you too" i replied laying my head on his chest and closed my eyes in content i heard some papers being shuffled and then i panicked "Give it to me" i tried to reach for it but he was already reading it holding it up high

"What's this?" he asked looking back at me and still holding up the piece of paper

"It's my story i wish to publish one day" he gave it me back and i put it in the bedside cabinet i knew he was about to ask another question so i cut him off with a kiss and an invitation

"Would you take a bath with me?"

he smiled and held my hips "As if i would decline an offer like that" he picked me up and walked us to the bathroom he set me down on the bathroom tiles which were surrounding the sink causing me to jump because they were cold. Edward ran the cold and hot water and started to add the bubble bath. Edward walked over to me while we waited for the bath to fill. i wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him closer

"Bella. the bath" he pulled away smiling and still having his hands on my hips, i felt my heart skip as i felt his warm hands on my skin we turned to see the bath just at the point of over flowing, bloody hell that was quick, any other time it goes slow. Edward carried me bridal style and set me in the bath causing me to giggle, he turned the water off and joined me casuing the water to stir at his movements. i pressed my back into Edward chest while his hands lingered on my shoulders. i sighed and leaned my head back and closed my eyes

"Are you relaxed?" he asked kissing my shoulder and speaking quietly

"I am, and having you here is defiantly a bonus" he chuckled i opened my eyes and found the remote for the CD player in the wall. i pressed play and let the music relax us both. Schindlers list came on by John Williams.

"You like Classical music?" he asked his lips touching my ear i giggled because it tickled and i felt him smile on my ear

"I do" i replied turning to face him, Edward's hands started to massage my shoulder and i smiled at him "Why are you so kind to me?" i asked sinking deeper into the bath and into his embrace.

"Because i love you, so very much" he brought his hands down so they were massaging my back

"I love you more" i reached up and kissed him stroking his cheek with my wet hand letting my fingers trail on his sharp cheekbones. the kiss got more intense as the music got more passionate i turned round as best as i could managing to make the bath squeak slightly because of our shifting positions, i was now straddling Edward his hands coming to massage my hips and trail upwards so his hands were moving up my spine and increasing the pressure of his massage on my back. The song changed to Globus-Orchard of mine. it fitted perfectly with me and Edward's intimate moment i positioned myself on Edward and suck into him connecting us both, making us both moan in delight my arms wrapped round his neck and tightened my grip as Edward met my slow thrusts. i pulled away from the kiss and tossed my head back in pleasure his hands came to rest on my hips and i gasped as he lent forward and took one of my nipples in his mouth letting his tongue taste me. i kissed Edward's head and increased the pace so we were going harder but not faster.

"Bella...look at...pant...me sweet...heart" i swallowed and looked at him, i saw his eyes filled with devotion and love for me, he stroked my cheek and brought our lips down for another kiss as we were close to our release. i moaned loudly in his mouth as he trailed his tongue on my bottom lip for access which i happily granted.

"O...o Edward...I'm..."

"Let it go" he reached down and massaged my folds i screamed in pleasure, tossing my head back my sight went white only i could see black dots i heard Edward shout his release not long after me. We both collapsed into the bath, not having the strength to separate each other and not wanting to either.

"I love you Bella" i looked up at him, my head still on his chest "I would do anything for you, know that" he stroked my cheek and i lazily smiled and nodded

"I know you would, and i love you and would do anything for you too"

we separated and climbed out of the bath an hour later because the bath and turned cold, both me and Edward were exhausted we managed to fry each other off, i didn't want to wash my hair seeing it was clean already but it had obviously gotten wet along with Edward's. Edward dried me off bit by bit managing to tickle me as he did i giggled and tapped his arm. He scooped me uip bridal style and lay my head on his chest, we didn't bother dressing we just got back in the bed and slept, wrapping the warm sheets around us.

we both said we love you's to each other before dreaming off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review this chapter :) sorry it took so long, i've been really tired recently **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	23. Wednesday Funfair

WEDNESDAY - FUNFAIR

Bella's POV

I woke up to the feeling of Edward's arms wrapped around me, i loved how we could just relax in bed without the worry of someone catching us i looked at the clock on my bedside cabinet and saw it was 11:00. i looked up at Edward and saw his eyes still closed i kissed his chest and unraveled myself from his grip he sighed and turned to his side i giggled and kissed his shoulder.

I put on my Balconette Bra and matching panties Pleasure State Bordello Chantilly Lace Thong. i put my red silk robe on which stopped just above my knees i walked outside my bedroom and downstairs and went to make Edward breakfast.

i did him a fry up, i put it on the tray along with orange juice and walked upstairs. i opened the door with my butt and saw Edward sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"Morning" i walked to his side and set the tray on his lap

"Morning darling" he brought my head down and greeted me with a proper morning kiss causing me to moan and nearly pounce on him, if hadn't had the tray on him we would be going at it like bunnies now

"Mmm Edward breakfast" we pulled back and Edward looked down at it and smiled

"You didn't have to do this" he commented kissing my knuckles "I love you and i love what your wearing"

"Thanks i want to know stuff about you though" i said climbing back in the bed with him he covered me with my covers and began eating his breakfast

"Ask away even though i told you everything about me" he smirked

"Are you finished that?" i referred to him eating

he swallowed and smiled

"Tell me about your fantasies"

his eyes went wide

"O come on Edward every guy has fantasies"

he eyed me wearily "I'll tell you if you tell me yours"

"Done"

he pursed his lips and sighed "I have to admit i like the bit in Sin City with Jessica Alba when she was dancing on the pole, now you" he directed the attention to me

"I have an army fantasy the bloke would come home after so long and we would spend all night making love and fucking"

"That's some fantasy" he nodded

"Eat your breakfast"

*********

i called Angela and we set up to meet we met in the costume shop and i told her i was dressing up for something she helped me find the pole also and she nodded her head and smirked

"So, your expanding the sex now are you"

i blushed and looked down she laughed "O look" Angela pointed to some boys over at the Cafe one of them waved at me and i knew who it was

"It's Jacob" i waved back and pulled Angela with me.

Jacob's POV

"So Jake, what on your mind you've been pretty cooped up" my friend Quil said to me drinking his drink while Embry played on his play station

"I've met this girl" both of them looked at me, Embry abandoned his game and set it on the table

"Who?" he asked

i sighed "Bella Swan, she's the daughter of Charlie you know the one who came round when the mum and Bella left?"

"O yes, i haven't met her what she like?" Quil asked

i smiled and rubbed my hands over my face "She's just, gorgeous, you know, she's just everything that i need and want..." i trailed off because there wearing the most beautiful smile in the world was Bella with a friend i waved not being able to hold back

"Whoa, who are they" Embry straightened up and i smacked his arm, Bella waved back and started to make her way over here with her friend

"Let me guess, the one who waved back is Bella" Quil sighed and rolled his eyes

"Yes and neither of you better embarrass me"

the crossed their hearts with a roll of their eyes

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bells, this is Quil and Embry"

"Hey, this is my friend Angela"

"Nice to meet you all, so do you boys fancy doing something" Angela asked, but my gaze was fixed on Bella she brushed a piece of her brown hair behind her ear and i longer to feel how soft it is

"Hey look at that" Bella pointed to a poster on the board behind us FUN FAIR "We should all go" she said

"How bout it Jake, maybe you can go on the horror ride" he winked, i could have killed him right there

"That sounds good lets go"

***********

Bella's POV

Jake kept on making me laugh, telling me stories of his childhood, my favorite one was where is butt got stuck in the elevator i had called Edward and told him of my plans and told him to stay home because I've got something for him.

"Hurry back love"

"I won't be here long i promise"

"It's fine, i actually had a call from a business associate telling me of a problem at work, i was about to call you to say i will be back at 9:00 so take your time and have fun"

"Are you sure?" i asked, getting a curious look of Jacob

"I'm sure i'll see you later love"

"See you later love you"

"Love you too"

i hung up and Jacob talked to me

"Love you too" he quoted "you didn't say you had a boyfriend" he voice was having a hint of something i didn't understand

"Yes, em, he's back in Phoenix, we reconnected while i was away"

he nodded and walked over to Embry

"Bella, come on we have to go on this roller coaster"

i laughed at her enthusiasm and joined her

*************

i walked into the house of mirror and was trying to find my way out i banged into myself three times already and was beginning to get frustrated when a pair of arms circuled me andi jumped not realizing anyone else was here, i spun around and saw a pair of gorgeous green eyes. i smiled

"Edward, what are you...?"

"I got off work early, and i thought i would come and join you" i looked down and saw he was wearing a suit and i bit my lip "Am i turning you on love"

"God yes" i reached up and brought his head down and kissed him hard, he moaned and brought our hips together only i felt him on my stomach instead of where i wanted him.

"O belllllla" i heard the others call, i saw Jacob and dragged Edward by the hand out so we couldn't be seen together

"This way" Edward dragged me the other way until i saw and felt the wind on my face he brought us to the back and pinned my body against his as if there were no more room for the pair of us

"I'm sorry, but i...i've decided i don't want to hide us anymore Edward" his eyes went wide "Is that ok? i think i should..." i was cut off by his kiss a kiss which was filled with love for me and how happy he was, he broke back and looked at me

"That would make me so happy and then we can be together in public" we both smiled at each other like idiots "So, what have you got me that was so secretive" he smirked his forehead still leaning on mine

"Wait till we get home" i bit his lip and he growled, actually growled it made me even more wet. i started to unbuckle his pants and he chuckled "You like it when i growl?"

"Shut up, i want you inside me now"

he grabbed the side of my panties and pulled them down he put them in his pocket before his pants hit his ankles he picked me up and with one thrust he was completely inside of me

"Argh" i all but shouted, "So...good" and it was true each time he entered me i felt even more complete, i think telling Charlie was the nest idea for all of us then me and Edward can be a true couple, not be the 21st century Romeo and Juliet.

"Fuck" Edward picked up his pace so he was going faster and harder, i was repeatedly hitting the back of the wall because his thrusts were so powerful i bit my lip and clawed his back through his blazer, who knew i had a thing for men in uniform, i guess it just wasn't the army thing. Edward moved his kisses to my neck he was panting hard and i could feel he was close. i moved my hands down to his backside and squeezed his ass hard. He grunted and his orgasm shook through him, spilling side me, he scraped his teeth across my neck and bit down, i moaned and tried so hard not to shout out. my orgasm shook through me and i collapsed into Edward, he held on to me and whispered sweet devotion into my ears telling me how much he loves me and cares for me. i felt tears escape my eyes. He pulled out and set me on my feet. he kissed the tears away and i just kissed him again and whispered

"I love you, you are my soul and my heart"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	24. Wednesday later that night

LATER THAT NIGHT

DRIVING HOME

Bella's POV

I sighed and closed my eyes as I was extremely tired Angela, when she spotted me, gave me a knowing smirk. I rolled my eyes at her and told her I would see her tomorrow. Edward waited in the car as I said my goodbye to Jake and his friends and walked to Edward's car and made our way home.

It was raining so Edward put the screen wipers on and I just had the best idea

"Edward, would you like to know my other fantasy?" I smirked as the car swirled slightly as Edward was distracted I saw him gulp and briefly look at me through the dimly lited car and then turn his attention back to the road

"Of course Bella"

I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed into the back seat

"Bella?" Edward looked in the mirror and I saw him eyebrows furrowed together

"My fantasy is you and me fucking in your back seat"

the car was pulled to the side of the road and screeched to a halt, the lights went off and Edward practically jumped into the back seat of the car and attacked my neck biting and licking the heated skin, I gasped and bucked against him. The sound of rain became more frequent as Edward began to remove our clothing I looked up and saw his hooded lustful eyes looking down at me. I was fumbling with Edward's shirt trying to get the buttons undone on his white button down shirt when I finally had enough and ripped it

"Impatient?" he smirked I brought him down for a hard and fiery kiss, he trailed his kisses down my neck and to my exposed breast his hands touched me every where at once, my hips, my breast, my thighs and…o my god

"God your so wet" he muttered my skin began to tingle in anticipation as I so desperately wanted him to be inside me. I could feel his skin was beginning to sweat I moved my hands to his waist where his jeans hung low on his hips. I traced the smooth lines of his exposed lower half where he held his perfect sculpted V shape and I excited at the prospect of where that line led. His response was a low growl in my ear that only served to make me even more wet

"These need to go now" I all but whimpered, it had seemed forever since we had been together physically and yet it was only an hour ago. Our unsteady breaths touched each others neck and I felt Edward's teeth graze my pulse point in my neck causing me to moan and gasp. Edward moved his lips towards my collarbone while I disposed of his black boxers.

"Edward, please I need you inside of me now"

"God Love, your too" grunt "Fucking much" I gasped as he swore against my collarbone. He slid into me with one smooth stroke. I clung to his body as he stroked in an out of me causing the pleasure to shake through my entire body. He moved in and out in a animalistic pase he was driving me out of my scenes the fire that me from within as he hardened his thrusts until I was crying out and digging my fingers into his back. He grunted against my mouth and I could tell he was close my toes curled so hard it hurt but the sensation which Edward was doing to be was driving me mad.

"I" pant "love" kiss "You" moan I whispered my fingers continued to dig into his shoulder as I was so close to my orgasm

"I love" kiss "You" growl "too love" gasp "So bloody" whimper "Much"

I screamed as my orgasm shook through me making me feel relaxed and satisfied. I reached up and ran my fingers through Edwards's hair and tilted his heads to the side I bit down on the pulse point and he spilled inside of me. Our sweaty bodies collapsed on to each other in exhaustion.

Me and Edward as soon as we got into his house went straight to his bed and cradled each other. Our bodies were tangled to each other, skin to skin I traced the lines on his chest while the silence was golden between us at the moment.

"Edward?" I interrupted the silence

"Hmm" I looked up to see he had his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips

"What do you work as? I never actually asked" I kissed his chest and he lazily opened those gorgeous eyes and looked down at me, his fingers barley touching me as he traced my spine

"I'm in business I work as the executive manager"

"Wow, really didn't know that"

Edward chuckled tiredly and pulled me on top of him so my legs were either side of his waist his arms coming to wrap around me tighter which I loved more. I lay my head on his chest and let my eyes drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Hi, i'm so sorry to everyone about the delay only my document manager (upload) was playing up and i couldn't give you some more chapters but thankfully it's behaving now :) **

**Sorry it's short but this is following after there...cough...adventurous night shall we say? **

**Hope you like it and next one should be up soon :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	25. Thursday Fantasies part 1

**Chapter 25 **

**THURSDAY – FANTASIES PART 1**

Bella's POV

Today was Thursday, which meant my dad would be back in four days. Edward and I didn't talk about it; we just spent ever minute together. Like how we went to a park and while I read my book Edward was on his laptop looking over some documents on a upcoming case. The weather was a little chilly today so I wore my Batwing Mac coat, a ASOS Stripe Bow Top and a pair of black leggings which stopped at my ankles. My boots were black ASOS gorgeous Velvet Bow Detail Knee Boot. Edward thought my ASOS Oversized Slouch Beanie hat looked cute on me and it, and I quote, 'it looks good with your curled hair'.

I felt a soft tickle on my neck under the collar of the coat, which was shortly followed by soft kisses. I smiled and lost all thought of what I was reading in front of me.

"Edward, you doing that isn't helping me read." I sang.

"Good" he mumbled. I chuckled and shoved him away playfully. "Do you fancy going out tonight?" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Where?" I asked; placing my page with a book mark and turning my attention to Edward.

"I was thinking we could go out for a meal at my friends place; he owns that restaurant Tony's." Edward looked at me waiting for an answer and I of course agreed; not being able to say no to him.

"Deal, but tomorrow I'm cooking you a dinner at your place. We haven't been over in a while."

"Sounds good to me." He kissed my lips softly and we were moving in perfect sync until my phone buzzed. I reluctantly pulled back from Edward to see who was calling me; I looked at the caller Id and cringed, Edward wasn't going to like this.

"Hey Jake."

Immediately Edward's head turned in my direction and I saw the frown on his forehead and I swore I heard him growl.

"Hey Bells, What you up to?" His happy, cheerful voice echoed into my ears.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same, so, I was wondering, since neither of us is doing anything, if you wanted to go out tonight?" His voice sounded so hopeful I hated letting Jacob down like this, but I really needed some time with Edward.

"I'm busy tonight, but I'll give you a call when we can go out ok? Maybe invite Embry and Quil?"

He hesitated before saying, "Sure, erm, bye Bells."

I sighed and pulled the phone away from my ear. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want to go?"

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

Tonight was going to be perfect, after dinner I was going to give Edward his fantasy and I couldn't wait to see his face.

Edward had picked me up in his Volvo about 8:00. That was the only time Edward and I had been separated more than 4 hours and I hated every minute of it. As I opened the door in my black, Fringed Sleeve Bodycon Dress. Edward moaned and brought me close to his body.

"You do it deliberately don't you?" He buried his head in my neck and started to bite my skin, causing my eyes to flutter and my lower region to get wet. "You enjoy making me so fucking crazy don't you?" I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward, the restaurant…"

"Fuck it." He backed us up against my closed front door and tried to open it, but the key was in my bag. If I let him have his way now, tonight wouldn't go as I planned, so reluctantly we did need to stop.

"Edward, please we can do this later." I pushed on his chest and he got the idea. He pulled back to look at me with his eyes filled with desire.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, kissing my lips one more time. He helped me into the car and drove to his friend's restaurant.

* * *

"Edward!" We were greeted by a man about in his 50's coming to greet us with open arms. He hugged Edward while smiling.

"Tony, always a pleasure to see you; I'd like to introduce my girlfriend Bella."

"Bella." He kissed my hand with a smile. "I'm delighted to meet your acquaintance and if I must say your much more delightful than the bitch he was married to."

I laughed out load remembering how Tanya and I; met he was right.

"Tony, please, behave yourself tonight, and may I have the usual table?"

"Of course, follow me." We followed Tony, who by the way I like already, as he led us to a little spot in the corner where the candle light lit the area; very romantic I must say.

"Shall I get your usual drink Edward?" His deep Italian voice asked.

"Yes, please." Edward helped me into my seat and tucked me in.

"And for you, Miss Bella, what shall it be?"

"Erm, just a coke please would be fine thanks." I smiled.

"One rum and coke, and regular coke coming up."

Tony left us in piece to talk.

"Well this is nice." I looked to Edward as I started the conversation.

"It is, but you still have a promise to keep Miss. Swan. I can't wait to get your underwear off your body."

I smiled and bit my lip. I brought Edward's hand under the table and slid it under my dress; letting him feel my bare pussy. He gasped and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"I thought your mum said you started to wear underwear."

I shrugged and let go of his hand. He dropped it to his side, weakly.

"Old habits die hard."

Edward rolled his eyes and controlled his composure as a waiter appeared with our drinks. We both ordered Mushroom ravioli and started to talk while we ate.

"So tell me more about your childhood." He asked while chewing on his dinner.

"Nothing much to tell, how about you?"

"Well I was head football player, I got an A in each of my subjects and, erm, I was bullied when I was little too. Until one day I saw someone grab my sisters arm, she was trying to get him away from her but he wouldn't have it, so I charged him and beat him up, no-one bothered me after that."

"Wow, I can't imagine anyone who would want to bully you."

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to bully you either." He responded looking me deep in my eyes. I smiled sheepishly and sipped on my drink.

"Do you want kids?"

I coughed on my coke not expecting his question; Edward got up and patted my back.

"I'm fine." I croaked out.

"You sure?" He moved back into his seat, but still looked at me to make sure I was ok.

"Yes, erm, I guess so, yes, how about you?"

"I want kids, with you, that's why I asked. I realize not now, because you're too young and I…"

"Edward" I grabbed his hand "whether it's now or in the future I would love having your kids."

He smiled and kissed my knuckles.

The evening was wonderful. We spent some quality time together; we walked through the park afterwards and stayed by the fountain, we talked about our lives and ambitions. I told him I still wanted to be a writer, but I wanted to get a steady job first and know I have money in the bank and I'm safe to continue.

****

We walked back to the car and Edward drove us back to his place. I couldn't wait to tie him up and have him at my command. As soon as we were both out of the car we attacked each others lips. I grabbed his hair while he gripped my hips; digging his nails into me.

We staggered backwards to open his door. Edward fumbled with his keys without breaking our kiss and he opened the door; pushing me inside. I heard the door slam shut and I backed away from Edward; looking up into his eyes.

"Go upstairs, strip, and wait for me there. I'm about to show you the surprise."

He nodded and ran up the stairs stripping his clothes on the way. I undid my clothes and started to get ready downstairs.

****

I peeked my head around the corner and saw Edward's back was to me; good. My heels clicked, but I told him to keep his back to me. I wrapped the silk blindfold on him and dragged him onto the bed. I chained him up; he groaned and thrust his hips upwards.

"You ready to see Edward?"

"Yes." His breathless whisper gave me pleasure. I took the blindfold off him and he looked at what I was wearing. "Holy shit!"

I was wearing the outfit which Jessica Alba wore in Sin City. I stood up on the bed making sure to brush against his erection. He closed his eyes briefly before looking back at me. I got to the bed and started to dance on the bed posts.

"Fuck me." He whimpered.

"Not yet." I teased. I started to strip the clothing off my body torturously slow.

"Get. The. Fuck. Here. Now. Ride me!"

"Your wish my command." I disposed the finally piece of clothing and straddled Edward. He fought against the chains to try and touch me, but I wouldn't release him. He wanted this fantasy, so he got it. I lowered myself until he was fully inside me.

"Gha." I said as I bounced faster. I looked down to see Edward watching me intensely. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"O….fuck…o my…fucking…harder baby….fuck me…harder faster!"

I did as he asked and I threw my head back in pleasure.

"O FUCK!" I shouted, my orgasm hit hard; harder than it had before.

"BELLA! FUCK!" Edward followed shortly behind. I collapsed my tired body on his; our breathing ragged matched each other.

"Thank…thank you." Edward said to me breathless. I looked up and saw his hands were still confined to the bedpost because of the chains. I reached up and unlocked them with the key I hid under the pillow. Edward pouted as he realized this. I laughed and tossed the handcuffs to the side. I moved my body to his side and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you." I kissed his sweaty chest.

"And I love you, my Bella."

* * *

**Remember to review, and I'm sorry for taking so long. Show some Love for my BETA Saewod :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	26. Friday Fantasies part 2

I SAW PARAMORE WEDNESDAY NIGHT AND THEY WERE BRILLIANT!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**FRIDAY – FANTASIES PART 2**

Edward's POV

I looked down at the angel before me as she slept peacefully in my bed. I kissed her forehead as she was frowning in her sleep for some reason she then smiled and sighed. Bella…my goodness Bella is the ideal dream woman she's everything I need she's caring, sweet, feisty, tough, sensitive, intelligent, beautiful, and she likes the idea of us having kids one day.

The reason I asked her that was because I feel like I'm taking a lot away from her for example she could be out with her friends instead here with me, she could be with someone else who is her age and who her dad would approve of, she wouldn't have to worry about anything of sneak around because she knew everything would be alright. But Bella loved me and words couldn't describe how happy that makes me. I'll do anything I can to make her happy she was so unlike all of the other girls

Jessica – Shallow, fake, annoying didn't even get to third base because I couldn't bare her touching me anymore so we didn't have sex

Kate – Yes she was sweet but she was much to sensitive and paranoid she rang me every five minutes asking me where I was

And then there was Tanya- the reason I fell for her was because she was hiding behind a mask (hypothetical speaking). She wore this charade of being the perfect woman she would be civil to my family and laugh at my brothers crude jokes, she would cook me breakfast in the morning and then I would do something for her like cook for her in the evening, she would tell me how much she wanted a family and not to have a big wedding. But that was all a lie, the wedding nearly cost me an arm and a leg, she didn't want to have children and she was spiteful and she didn't want to socialize with my family anymore and I couldn't bare the thought of not being with my family and back then I didn't like the idea of me and Tanya separated that was until I walked in on her fucking her toy boy let's just say I was lucky I knew a guy in the police and he got me off all charges.

"Deep thinker, you with me yet"

I looked down to see Bella looking up at me

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff" I kissed her forehead causing her to shiver

"What kind of stuff?" she wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed at how much easier it was with her she wasn't…what's the word she wasn't shy she wasn't holding back she was being the completely lovable sexy woman I love well I loved her back then when she was shy also because I loved that bloody blush

"Mind out of the gutter young lady" I kissed her button nose "Nothing important, so what's happening tonight"

"Well, I'm cooking for you tonight here so I'll bring over my stuff, but I would actually like to talk to Angela I haven't spoken to her in a while"

"Of course Love, Angela seems like a nice person"

"She is"

"How did you to meet, you seemed to know her before you came here"

"Well she actually lived in Forks for a bit, but then her mom and dad decided to leave, I was heartbroken my best friend was leaving so well we kind of went on a rebel night"

"What?" I chuckled

"Ok, there was this guy, Tyler, and he was a total player so me and Angela decided to give him a lesson he would never forget, we knew he came out of the school at night because he had basketball practice so me and Angela covered his car with that stuff you squirt like what you use a party's anyway, we watched him get it off and swear and everything and then we watched him try to open his car up"

"Wait, try to open his car up?"

"Yes, well we actually clued his car doors together" Bella was laughing so hard now she was clutching her stomach and I was laughing with her who knew Bella would go with a thing like that

"What time is it?" Bella was now resting herself on me letting us feel every inch of each other. I looked at the clock at my bedside table

"It's 2:00" I kissed her head and she looked at me like I was mad

"2:00? Shit I better call Angela now"

"Invite her over for dinner, I'll help with the extra load"

"Are you sure, could we invite Ben over also please?"

"Of course" I kissed her cheek

I gave Bella the keys to my Volvo and after hours of what felt like complaining about she could damage it I told her it was fine and to enjoy some time with her friend in the meantime I set my plan for tonight in motion. I drove to the shop where I knew they would be able to help tonight's plan to rock Bella's world.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"Edward, this is Angela who you met briefly and of course you know Ben"

"Hey Angela, Ben, how have you been?" Bella accused herself while she went upstairs dragging Angela along with her

"Good, and yourself? Angela told me about you and Bella congrats" he patted me on the back "apparently Bella said it was ok for me to know because Angela could trust me, but I don't think I've seen you this happy before not even with Tanya"

"Well thanks to that bitch thinks between me and Bella nearly failed"

"How'd you mean?" I smiled and started to tell Ben the story and wait until Bella comes down

"That bitch, who the hell does she think she is" I laughed at Ben's out burst

"Who's that?" we turned to see Angela come down the stairs wearing a pink dress with her hair tied up

"You look beautiful" Ben commented, getting up and kissing her on the cheek

"Bella's coming down now, her mom was calling her"

I nodded and frowned, I hope Renee doesn't want Bella to go with her Ben and Angela sat down at the table and I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Bella to come down.

"Come on Ed, she'll be down in a minute" Ben chuckled and dragged me to the table where we waited for Bella to come down.

I put the food on the table and heard the clicking of shoes come down the stairs I excused myself and was just in time to see Bella come down in a small black frilly dress with high buckled heels.

"You look gorgeous" I moaned, bringing her to me and kissing her deeply, she gasped and gripped her hand into my hair pulling on it slightly causing me to buck against her, I was most positively sure she could feel the growing arousal which was more than ready to pound into her sweet pussy.

"Can you guys please give it a rest for a second? Dinner will get cold" Ben complained, I heard Angela laugh in the kitchen at Ben being annoyed with our very heated make out session.

The pants of Bella were tight beside my ear as she kissed the very top tip of my ear causing me to shiver.

The rest of the evening was perfect, Angela and Bella had talked about shopping and bands they loved while me and Ben talked about music, work, the football and other stuff. Ben and Angela left about 11:00 and I decided now would be the perfect time to get my plan to works.

"Bella honey, I'm just popping out for a second I won't be long"

"You better not be" she teased leaning up to kiss me before putting the dishes into the dish washer.

I knocked on the door and waited for Bella to appear. I heard the movement of feet inside and smiled, opening the door, Bella's eyes bugged out of her eyes and her mouth was wide open

"Bella" I hugged her tight to me as I would if I were away for a long time and hadn't seen her "I've missed you so much"

She hugged me back "O god Edward, I didn't expect you" she pulled back and kissed me with all she had "I thought I would never see you again"

"I know honey, all that time away from you nearly sent me a one way ticket to insane vill, not being able to touch or speak to you properly"

"It was the same for me, I missed you sleeping next to me at night"

"Let's deal with that then" I closed the door and picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the bedroom. I stripped our clothing, Bella's agonizingly slow, making her glare at me only making me smirk. She tried to get up but I pushed her back down

"I've been away from you for far too long to have you have your own way" I ducked down until I saw the thing I wanted most I bit her folds making her buck her hips up and making me smile at how I could make her feel like this. I stuck my tongue inside her making her cry out.

"Edward, please" she begged she bucked her lips towards me as I looked up to see her face "I need you inside me, it's been so long"

"My pleasure" I sat up on my knees and eased myself into Bella slowly and sensually making her toss her head back in raw passion she clawed my chest and begged for more

"Faster, harder" she chanted I smirked

"Do you like this Bella you little slut as I pound my aching cock into your tight little pussy?"

"Yes…o god yes"

"I don't believe you, I've been away a while Bella give me more, scream my name so I go deaf and I'll have the forever reminder of you screaming my name in pure ecstasy"

"O god Edward, every time I thought about you I got so wet and at night I would touch myself and imagine it was your hands and cock pounding into my wet aching pussy"

I moaned, I bent down and kissed her with every thing I felt for her, how much I appreciated her being in my life. Bella started to claw my back and I could feel her toes curl as she wrapped her legs around my waist. The angle made me go deeper within her, Bella, biting my neck caused me to orgasm making me see stars

"Harder Edward, o god fuck me harder"

"You want it rough baby? Huh? You want me to slam into you until you can't walk properly?"

"Yes, EDWARD"

I felt Bella's release cumed all over my cock which made me collapse on top of her in exhaustion.

"Thank" pant "You" Bella kissed my face with a smile, I chuckled and pulled out of her and lay on the bed bringing her close to me. her head moved up and down as my erratic breath started to calm down

"Anytime love"

* * *

**So sorry for the wait but I'll start updating this weekend :) keep tuned kids :)**

**Check out the Over again link for updates and teasers plus vote on the poll please thanks :)**

**p.s Blind seeing has also been updated :)**


	27. Saturday Night Nice and Rough

**This was actaully done a while ago but cause i'm lazy it took forever for me to write it down on the computer :) sorry x**

**

* * *

**

**Corrupting Innocence chapter 27**

**Saturday Night – Nice and Rough**

**Bella's POV**

"So what happened when me and Ben left last night?" Angela asked as we were sitting back at the café. Edward was at home working on another case so I left him to have some space to himself. I blushed as I recalled mine and Edward's activities from last night.

"Don't bother. I think I know" Angela laughed.

"Never mind about me" I said as Angela finished laughing "What about you and Ben?" I sipped on my hot chocolate.

"He proposed."

The chocolate which was in my mouth was now on the table and floor.

"What!?" I coughed, Angela cringed "Have you told your parents!?" I gasped.

"Have you told your parents about Edward?" she asked, crossing her arms stubbornly "See this is why I told you first, you and Edward are forbidden and I know what my parents are going to say and I know what I'm going to say, but I have no idea how everyone is going to react."

"Just try and remain calm, hold Ben's hand and sit close to him. That's how I'm going to tell my parents"

Angela spat out her coffee and looked at me wide eyed.

"Your telling them!?" she asked, I nodded my head confirming it, "Wow".

"Your cake, miss" the guy handed the chocolate cake to Ange making her smile, "And your ice tea."

"You're not eating?" she asked already having a bite.

"No, I've gained some weight"

"How is that possible, your having sex morning, noon and night!"

"Angela" I gasped, but then I got a idea "So tell me about sex with Ben"

"Bella!" she gasped, talking around her food.

"Oh, come on, you know mine. I want details"

She blushed and leaned in.

"Okay so we get home and by home I mean Ben's place after the party. We kissed when the door was closed behind us and he grabbed my hand and led me to his, I might mention, huge bedroom. He took of my clothes agonizingly slow and made sure his fingers touched the exposed skin. He lay me down and started to remove his own clothes oh my God my heart was beating so loud I could hear it in my ears!" Angela and I gulped and I could tell we were evenly getting into the flashback "when he entered me it was obviously painful at first but then when the pain went he started to go faster and harder until we were both going at it like animals" Angela and I were panting, we looked at each other.

"You as horny as I am right now?" I questioned.

"Definitely " she confirmed, setting her cake to the side and leaving some money on the table for the guy to come and pick it up.

"You want to go see our boys?" I grabbed my bag ready to set off

"Yes" she nodded, standing up

"I'll drop you off"

****

Going faster than I should have, I arrived at Edward's and practically ran into the house. Closing the door behind me, Edward walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Hi love. Did you…" he didn't have chance to finish his sentence as I grabbed his neck and brought his lips to mine forcefully. His moan made me tingle with anticipation and I couldn't wait any longer for him. I dragged him up to his room removing my lips from his. When we were in his room I practically ripped his clothes off.

"Calm down Bella"

"Can't…too…horny"

Edward growled in my mouth and brought me closer to him.

"You want it hard and fast?"

"God yes" I whimpered.

"Strip" Edward moved himself over to the bed while I stood in front of him, Edward was already removing his clothes and I just simply wanted to watch him. He was gorgeous and the deep Bella inside me couldn't help but feel ashamed of her body. Edward tossed the articles of clothing to the side and now lay back completely exposed to me looking like a god. Edward leaned on his elbows, lying on his back to look at me. The buttons on my blouse were fully unbuttoned and I shrugged it off to the side with the rest of Edward's clothes. I unbuttoned and slid of my tight pants and moved them to the rest of our untidy pile of clothing. His cock got my attention the most. I wanted to suck on it till it was dry. Ignoring my lingerie and heels I climbed on the bed and kissed the tip of his member

"Shit" he hissed, tossing his head back and closing his eyes making me smile "Bella, I'm going to fucking hurt you if you don't pull back, I'm too fucking horny"

I climbed up him kissing his ear and whispered "Bruise me. Bite me. Spank me. Do it. I want you" I bit his ear harshly before tugging it. I was put on my back lying upright on the bed. Edward looked at me in a way. I was almost scared he grabbed my leg and brought my ankle to his mouth he bit it not so gently surly leaving a mark. Our eyes were still connected until his right hand had made it's way down my leg. My eyes closed and my hips bucked as they slowly but surely reached my pussy.

"Beg"

"I'll never beg" I declared confidently. Edward chuckled darkly and I felt like we were two different people that we were playing a role of dark Bella and Edward.

"Have it your way" Edward's fingers left the area I wanted him and started to move above me, my ankle was still propped on his shoulder so as he moved the heel, which I still had on, scraped his back causing him to purr and roll his eyes back into his head. This was a different side to Edward I hadn't seen before. Edward's nose touched mine our eyes connected but I was still aware my leg was on Edward's shoulder. I had no idea I could be flexible.

"My sweet dark angel" Edward forcefully parted my lips and guided his tongue into my mouth I moaned and scraped my nails down his arms. I felt Edward's right arm extend out and open the table next to the bed. He bit my tongue and I tasted my own blood.

Edward arms were now away from the side table and now, with both hands, pinned my hands above my head I heard a click and knew what Edward had just done. I pulled away from Edward's lips and looked up to find my hand handcuffed to the bed post I looked at Edward in shock only to find his smirking down at me. Edward moved his palms over my arms and moved them down until he reached my breast. I arched to him but he simply moved his hands to my back and pulled me towards him his mouth and enveloped one of my nipples while his free hand massaged and teased my other I gasped at each moment he made.

"Still don't feel like begging?" He was enjoying this I squirmed against him begging him with my eyes but never did I beg out loud. He shrugged.

"Your forgetting something Bella, even though I'm not inside you, I'm still thoroughly enjoying the fact that you're aching for my cock" I moaned again, he started to kiss down my neck, breasts and stomach until he reached my pussy he nipped my folds and I screamed in frustration. He never even continued his sensational voyage as he just kissed the inside of my thighs. His eyes connected with mine briefly before asking, "Hard?"

I knew what he meant.

"Hard" I confirmed, he smiled and winked at me he ducked his head back down and harshly bit the inside of my thighs. I screamed with a mixture of pleasure and pain he moaned against my skin. I looked down and realized his eyes were closed, his teeth bit deeper into my skin. His hand grabbed and scratched my leg and I had never been so turned on in my life.

"Oh fuck it, please! Edward please just fuck me!"

His teeth finally let go of my skin and I heard him chuckle as my eyes were closed.

"About time, Angel"

I was flipped over on to my stomach. Tthe metal hurt my wrist as I turned but all was forgotten as Edward lifted my ass in the air and pushed himself into me.

"Ung, so good…Oh, God Edward" I panted, I thought I would feel embarrassed but all I felt was a need to shout as the sensation took over my body. Edward thrust into me harder my body moved with thrusts he made. Edward banged into me harder and faster than before. I felt like we were two animals in heat. My phone started to ring, I was surprised we could hear it from our shouts and moans.

"Ignore it" Edward growled, his thrusts hardened and I was sure my ass would hurt tomorrow but I couldn't find it in me to care

"I plan on it" I grunted, my nails scratched the head board as it bounced on and off the wall "So close" I panted. Edward slipped his hand around my waist until his fingers reached inside my pussy.

"EDWARD!" I shouted his name as my release shook over me violently. Edward followed shortly behind after screaming my name before both of us collapsed on the bed with Edward still inside me.

****

Eventually, after what felt like a hour, Edward pulled out of me and released my wrist from the cuffs. Edward rolled onto his back while I still lay on my stomach but turned my head to look at him. He smiled and stroked my back

"What brought that on then?" his eyes were struggling to stay open and he stifled a yawn

"I'll tell you tomorrow" I kissed his shoulder "Get some sleep"

He sighed happily and brought me closer to him. Five minutes later, Edward was peacefully asleep. I remembered before I dozed off that my phone rang. I leaned over, wincing as my backside hurt, I looked at my phone and it said one missed call and one voicemail. The number was Renee. I listened to the message:

"Hi honey, I know your not going to like this but I found the most perfect guy for you" I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward I couldn't help the smile which plastered on my face "Anyway I want you to meet him his name is John and I think you two will hit it off. Call me when you get this. Bye"

"Bloody hell, Renee" I sighed angrily as I called her.

"Bella honey, I see you got my message"

"Yes about that mom, I'm actually dating someone right now"

"Who? Have I met him? Is he cute? Why aren't you answering?"

"Mom" I bit my lip "Could you come home when dad does? I think I should talk to the both of you"

There was a pregnant pause on the other side of the phone "Ok honey, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" I asked alarmed

"Yes well, we'll get a early flight. See you honey" she hung up on me, I had had less than 48 hours to tell my parents I was dating Edward.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ;) BTW here's a small teaser for Blind seeing which is coming soon :)**

**Show some love to my beautiful BETA xxMiddayMoonxx**

I stood there in shock, the blood from my hands started to drip on the floor as i stared in horror...my Bella was dead...and i just killed her


	28. Sunday Night Dilema Night

**Sunday night - Dilema night**

"Relax Bella" Edward was slipping on his tux shirt, his parents had invited Edward for a meal because apparently Alice had some news. Once Edward got off the phone, he then spoke to Alice and she made it appear she wanted to invite me all along. Edward told me even from the second she met me she saw Edward was attracted to me. So here I was standing in front of the mirror with a black loose dress on, with curls in my hair and putting my earrings in worrying how this evening was going to pan out.

"Edward, how the hell can I relax? We're about to tell your parents, sister and brother we've been secretly dating for the past month!" It really didn't seem like a month but it really had been.

I smoothed my dress out for the hundredth time and I began to wonder if I had OCD as I made sure it held no creases in it what so ever. Edward walked up to me and smiled, my back was to him but I could still see him from the mirror. He leaned his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I brought my hands to entwine in his and I sighed, leaning my head back on his chest and relaxing into him.

"They already love you Bella, just relax and trust me" he kissed my neck and I shivered against him I brought my lips to his and I heard a quiet moan which spurred me on further.

"Bella" I was disappointed when Edward broke back from the kiss, "We have to leave in 15 minutes"

I smiled seductively up at him, I turned my body towards his and wrapped one arm around his neck while the other went to his obvious arousal, he hissed and tilted his head back.

"We have time for a quickie".

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been" We were greeted by an angry Alice standing at the door wearing her purple knee lengthened dress. Okay, so maybe our 'quikie' wasn't so much of a quickie. "Oh, come on girls if you had a boyfriend like Edward would you say 'that's enough?' … yes that's what I thought.

"Sorry we're late, I had to change my outfit because my other one got some…stuff on it" I said sheepishly, I saw Edward bite back a smirk at the side of me as he full knew what got on my dress and what happened to it.

"Oh, ok" she smiled and bounced "Come on, we're over here" I was glad Edward held both of his hands inside his jacket pocket as I was tempted to hold his hand as we walked to his family. Alice practically bounced us to the table holding my hand, when we got to the table me and Edward saw the person we never wanted to see again…Tanya.

"Hello Eddie" THAT BITCH! I'LL KILL HER!

"Tanya" Edward politely spoke, but his hands were tightly balled up in fists as they now lay hanging at his side.

"Oh, Eddie, I wanted to come and see you again after all this time and wanted to visit your loved ones…Oh, hello Bella. I didn't see you there"

I smiled tightly. It was people like her who made you give up of being good and kill them "I wish I could say the same only your fake tits give you away"

The Cullen family hid their laughs apart from Emmett who high fived me with a smile. Edward held my seat out for me I smiled in thanks and I saw Tanya fume with jealousy I bit my lip to stop laughing.

"So, Bella, how have you been?" Esme asked taking a small sip of her red wine.

"I've been…" I swallowed and saw Edward tence, I actually felt sick.

"Bella honey" I heard the shifting of a chair and someone hold each side of my face.

"Bella, maybe you should go home".

"No, No, No" if we didn't tell Edward's family now I knew we would prolong it for another couple of months "Really, I'm fine. Actually, Edward and I have to say something"

"Oh, really? What is it dear?" Esme smiled at both of us, she held her husbands hand as he sat back down in his seat. I looked at Edward and he nodded, he entwined our hands underneath the table.

"For the past couple of months" Edward started, "Bella and I have been…seeing each other"

The Cullen family were in shock and Tanya looked like she should be a cartoon with steam coming out of her ears.

"You can't, I won't allow it" Esme's outburst was the one which shocked me the most.

"Esme" Carlisle held her hand and looked at her in worry. I knew he wasn't happy about mine and Edward's relationship either. The other just stayed quiet to which I was grateful for because if that bitch spoke there was no doubt in my mind I would hit her.

"Carlisle, no!" She spoke firmly and clearly she glared at Edward.

Edward stood up and brought me with him, they all tensed when they saw our hands together.

"Listen to me all of you" Edward spoke with his teeth shut and he spoke with venom in his voice. I had never seen Edward get angry like this before.

"The only reason I told you about our relationship was because Bella thought it was right".

"Do your parents know about this?" Alice asked looking at me, her face full of questions.

"No, we're going to tell them later when they get back".

"Bella, they don't have to know. Just stop your relationship with Edward and forget it" Rosalie said, I had never really spoken to Rosalie so why was she getting involved?

"Do you think I can just shove aside the man I love?" I asked, my temper was rising and I needed to get out otherwise I would say things I would regret.

"Come on, Bella" Edward lead me out side the restaurant and into his car. His hands were on the steering wheel in tight fists.

"Are you ok?" I stroked my finger down his cheek. He leaned into my touch.

"No, they shouldn't have said that. II would never give you up" He looked at me with strong determination.

"That's a good thing, because I wouldn't give you up either"

We sat their in silence for a couple of more minutes before going to my house and waiting for my parents.

"Say that again?" Charlie and Renee had arrived home about an hour after we did. My hand was surely breaking Edward's and I saw him flinch.

"I'm dating Edward" I repeated, both my parents sat there in a daze as they took in the information.

"Stop it" Renee snapped, again for the second time that evening I was in shock.

"No" I sat there stubbornly "I love him, mom"

"Don't be ridiculous" Charlie spoke up now "Look Edward I'll tell you what if you break up with Bella you can still talk to her ok?"

"Charlie! How can you even suggest that?"

"Because Renee! I know Edward's a decent bloke, but" he looked back to Edward and me "I can't allow this" he waved his hands around and looked for the right saying to say "so called relationship to continue, I know the age difference doesn't mean anything to either of you two but…"

"Have you slept together!"

"Renee, how dare you ask that" I was fuming,

When I looked back at Charlie, his face changed

"Have you" he hissed, I gulped and nodded. In a second I was behind Edward standing up, Charlie was in front of us with a murderous face, I moved out of Edward's grip and stood firmly between Edward and my father.

"Dad, stop it please, don't hurt him"

"Isabella get out of the way"

"Charlie…" Edward was about to speak but Charlie interrupted him again

"Don't you talk to me you pervert. You slept with my 19 year old daughter!"

"Don't call him that! You have no right to. Do you have any idea how happy I am Edward is in my life now? How relieved I feel knowing I'm going to wake up and he's there?" I looked at Edward who was looking at me in awe "I love him dad" I looked back to my parents "This isn't us just messing about"

"Sir" Charlie's angry expression was still there as his eyes set on Edward, "Please understand I love your daughter and would do anything for her"

"Then stay out of her life" Renee screeched "You think you can just express your so called love in front of us and let us be ok with that? Your 17 years old Bella, how can you possibly think you love this man?"

"Look just because you and dad didn't work out doesn't mean Edward and I will fail"

"Get out of my house before I call the police!"

"This isn't your house anymore Renee, you left me and dad when you decided you wanted to go out with your toy boy"

"Don't you talk about Phil like that…ever!" Renee stepped forward but was held back by Charlie.

The evening was very much the same after that, Edward had called me over to his place, well I had to climb out the window, but I got their eventually. The conversation we had was not one I wanted ever again though.

"Please, please don't do this Edward" I begged holding his arms tightly towards me

"Bella I have to do this, it isn't right" he said

"It is, please don't make my parents separate us"

He sighed.

"It's over Bella"

I looked at him shocked.

"No, it isn't" I said in disbelief.

"It is" he closed his eyes briefly but then opened them again "I…don't…love you".

I nodded "Yes you do your lying I can always tell when you lie Edward" I cried.

He looked at me with pained eyes.

"It's for the best Bella" he responded.

"Please don't leave me" I begged "I love you" I said stroking his face, he closed his eyes.

"I" he began but sighed heavily closing his eyes while he leaned into my touch "I don't…have the strength…to stay away from you".

I breathed out relieved.

"Then don't" I responded breathlessly.

He looked in my eyes while I looked in his eyes.

"Oh, Bella" he whispered before kissing me holding my face in his hands.

"Don't ever say that to me again, you promised you would never leave me or give me up".

"I know, I just hate causing a gap in your family".

"The gap was already there, it was just about time it was shown to everyone".

"So, there's a question that hangs between us now isn't there" he kissed my cheek and I nodded.

"What happens now?" I asked.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait :) works been hectic and i've been exhausted and feeling a little low recently**

**Show some love to my BETA xxMiddayMoonxx**

**More coming soon ;)**

**Review please **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	29. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT!

As you've all gathered I have been behind on my stories, for this I am truly sorry for. I will be putting the all stories on hold for a while these are the reasons why

Being at work

My mind is say…a bit dark at this moment and I basically want to savage all the characters (apart from the Cullen's and Bella obviously)

I want to start on my other stories but can't because I've got all the other stories done but I have very little inspiration

And finally my other stories are going to be relatively dark/erotic and so on. So I shall be moving to another site probably and maybe it's not for defiant but I'm thinking about it.

To all my faithful reviewers and lovers of my stories, As much as I want to continue with my unfinished stories I need to focus now on getting my frustration, anger and other things out of my system. So if you do decide to stick with me don't be surprised when you see the title 'and everyone in Forks died…the end' :) joking…kind of

Twilighterheart xxxx

p.s Corrupting Innocence is finished and both chapters have been sent to my BETA.


	30. Getting therekind of

**Getting There...kind of**

**Bella's POV **

The soft touch of fabric was the first thing I felt along with Edward's scent. He smelt like rich calone and apples. I replayed the memories of last night, from the dinner to the argument. I knew Edward was scared about braking up my 'family' but I was just as equally scared for him and his family. I looked up and saw Edward was still soundly asleep his chest rising and falling. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes half way, he looked around the room at first but then his eyes landed on me, his lazy smile made my heart skip a beat

"Morning love" the gentle kiss he gave me on my cheek caused me to lean my head back down on his chest and feel relaxed again.

"I wonder what's going to happen now" I bit my lip and heard my stomach rumble

"You are going to stay here while I make us something to eat, and then we'll talk" Edward got off the bed, still wearing his clothes from the night before and made his way down stairs. I stretched and sighed in content, I wished life could be like this with just me and Edward with no-one to bother us all the time. My phone rang and I had a suspicion it would be my parents. I reached into the insides of my pockets and saw it was Renee's number flashing on and off

"Hello mom"

"Get home this instant young lady!" I could have cried of having the thought of leaving Edward

"No mom, I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a child it's time for you to accept the fact I'm with Edward and I'm not going to break up with him"

"You listen to m…" I hung up on her not wanting to listen to anything she was going to say to me. I didn't want to deal with anything at the moment, all I wanted was to spend some time with Edward we still didn't hear back from his family and I could tell Edward was worrying I got up and undressed for a shower

**Edward's POV **

I heard Bella's conversation with Renee, obviously only Bella's voice, and it still worried me over their relationship. Charlie only had Bella left in his life and I felt guilty and bad because he made me feel like I was taking her away from him. I would never do that, and then there was the incident with my own family, when I saw the look on my mothers face when I told her about our relationship she looked sick and ready to kill me. The last time I had seen that look on her face was when someone threatened to hurt our family, well technically someone was threatening to sue my dad for something but you get the idea. I heard the shower gone on and my grip tightened around the plate I was holding with mine and Bella's food on, she was in the shower right now, no clothes, all wet I closed my eyes and breathed in and out to control myself

"EDWARD MASEN GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Shit! Charlie I looked towards the stairs and still heard the shower running, thank god Bella didn't hear his voice. I walked to the door smoothing out my hair and straitening my clothes out I opened the door and then was dragged out onto my front yard

"Where is she Masen?" Charlie was seething

"Calm down Charlie" I got straight back up and looked him dead in the eye

"Calm down? How would you feel if you knew your kid was having sex with an older man?"

"Look" I sighed "I see you point honestly I do, and it's not like me and Bella got off to the best of starts ok? We didn't want to acknowledge our feelings for each other because of our loved ones, every time Bella would feel guilty for having to keep it a secret but we've had enough of trying to hide this, I love her Charlie and I intend to marry her someday and I'm hoping you'll be there for her"

A car pulled up at the side and I saw the flash of a black Mercedes, my dad was here I saw Bella wearing one of my shirts and boxers, her hair was wet and when she saw me and Charlie her eyes widened and horror stuck over her face

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I called out for him as soon as I was ready getting dressed, seeing as I didn't have any of my own clothes with me, I was sure Edward wouldn't mind

"Edward?" I walked down the stairs, being careful I didn't slip over thin air, but I started to get worried as Edward didn't answer I noticed the front door was open and Edward was outside, it looked like he was talking to someone, his body was tense and he looked shattered, he really needed a good nights sleep as I approached further I realized it was Charlie standing there with Edward. My entire body froze, I couldn't walk, I couldn't even breath my eyes just stayed wide open I heard another car pull out and Carlisle came out, my mind was screaming for me to move but my body just wouldn't register. Everything around me started to get dizzy until finally I saw nothing but black.

****

The annoying beeping kept on repeating

Beep, Beep, Beep

I ground and opened my eyes the white room hurt my eyes, I squeezed my eyes hut again only this time registering this wasn't either mine or Edward's room. My eyes opened and I saw Edward's bushy hair. His head lay on my hand and he still wore the same clothes as this morning, I however didn't. I was dressed in those horrible cotton hospital clothing and I had yet to discover why. Edward mutter caught my attention

"Bella" he sighed peacefully, I smiled and stroked his hair with my free hand causing his eyes to flutter open.

"Bella" he jumped up and cradled my face "Are you ok?"

I chuckled lightly "Of course I am, what's wrong?"

Edward frowned and stroked my hair "Bella…you've been unconscious for the past 3 weeks, doctors said you weren't in a coma but they couldn't figure out why you slept so long"

I ran my hand down his top and frowned "You haven't gone home and changed?"

He shook his head, I raised my eyebrow at him causing him to sigh "Bella, I couldn't leave you"

"Edward, you should have changed, I know you love me and I know I love you, but you need to change you bloody idiot"

He chuckled weakly, I noticed his eyes were red and puffy, his eyes had a little light in them but not the usual brightness I was used to.

"Where's Renee and Charlie?" I stroked his hand trying to comfort him

"Renee went home" he sighed "she…said for you to call her when you get better" he kissed my hand and I left it lingering on his lips, he stroked my palm causing a slight tingle to run through my hand "Charlie's still at home, he isn't happy about our relationship…but he's willing to bite his tongue and let you be happy"

I smiled but I was also worried about Renee, I knew how she could be.

"Lie with me"

"Bella I could…" I grabbed his hand firmly around mine

"Come lye down with me" I smiled, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist

"My parents have decided to give us time away, they've agreed to leave us alone for a month and then we'll meet up and talk about us"

Me and Edward were in his car, driving up to my house to talk to my dad, I had spent one more week in hospital and my dad had some new cases that needed to be sorted.

"Bella? What do you think about going away for a little while?"

I looked at Edward, leaning my head lazily on the head rest "To where?"

"I'm not sure yet, let's have a look when we get home, I just feel you've been through a hell of a lot and you need rest"

"I need rest with you" I kissed his cheek as he pulled up into his driveway. He gave me a bashful smile before opening his door and walking round to get mine

"Such manners"

We walked into the house to see Charlie reading the newspaper with a cup of tea at the side, I knew he was watching me and Edward pull up as Charlie never reads the newspaper this calmly

When Edward said Charlie wasn't completely pleased with out situation, he wasn't lying

"What do you mean? Go away for a little while?" he was looking at me when he said that

"Dad, I need rest and I need some time with Edward before we come back and deal with other stuff"

"My family aren't pleased with mine and Bella's relationship either Charlie, and we've agreed to give each other some time away and then talk this out"

Charlie frowned and looked down at our entwined hands

"This is really real? No joke, no fling? You really love each other?"

"Yes dad" I looked at my dad with pleading eyes, I really didn't want to fall out with him, he only had me left and I loved him like there was no tomorrow.

Charlie sighed and looked at me and Edward

"Have some time away then, but write and call me to tell me how everything is and come back soon"

I jumped up and hugged him tight

"Thank you dad so much"

I spent the night at Edward, With Charlie's permission.

"I can't believe Charlie let you come" Edward chuckled

"I know, it seems him going ballistic and everyone else seems like a bad dream" I kissed his cheek "I'm so happy ever thing is nearly ok now"

"Me too"

* * *

**1-2 more chapters left folks, then I start on Blind Seeing :) show some love to my beautiful BETA xxMiddayMoonxx**

**Review and tell me what you think **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	31. Only one

**This is a short chapter because it's the last chapter of Corrupting Innocence :( I feel like I'm about to cry :'( Thanks for supporting me through this and sticking with me, love you all my beautiful supporters **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Only one **

**Bella's POV**

"Flight 363 to Ireland from Chicago will be boarding now, please have your tickets ready, thank you"

"You ready" Edward and I had agreed we would go to Ireland for our break, I always wanted to go back to Ireland, my parents and I used to go there every year to visit my uncle and auntie, unfortunately they passed away a while ago

"As I'll ever be" we walked hand in hand towards the terminal getting glares from male and female people who wished they were with either one of us.

"Hello sir, can I see you passport and tickets please"

Edward handed the woman our proof and she smiled kindly at us

"Have a nice trip"

We walked down the booth, my head leaning on Edward's shoulder

"I can't wait to see the cottage, it's been ages since I've been here" I kissed Edward's neck and he smiled down at me

"I'm glad your excited" he held my hand tight in his and walked me through the tight path of the plane, Edward had insisted we flew first class, much to my dismay. The woman handed us our champagne and we both relaxed comfortably in our seats.

****

I woke up and saw the bright light hurt my eyes, I moaned and moved over to Edward, I looked at him and realized he was already awake, he was looking at me with so much love it almost hurt

"We'll be landing soon"

"Good" I sighed and cuddled up next to him "We'll have to get souvenirs for everyone while we're here"

"I know, they'll never forgive us if we don't"

****

The soft singing of the birds woke me up, Edward and I arrived at our breathtaking cottage about 6:30, we didn't bother eating we came straight to bed and…well christened over and over again. I wrapped the sheets round my naked body and sat on my elbow looking at the surroundings in front of me, it was beautifully antiqued. The clock ticked away it's black rusty ticker around the wooden frame which held roman numerous around it. The bed spread was white linen with a soft touch of pink flowers on, the walls were painted white with a black line going through the middle of the walls I looked to my side and saw Edward sleeping peacefully, I smiled wickedly thinking how I must of worn him out last night. I got up and dressed in a soft pink dress with flat pink shoes. I tied my hair up in a pony tail and walked out of the room leaving Edward in peace.

I wore my sunglasses as the surprising Ireland weather was hot enough for me to relax and not have to worry when the next rain will come.

"I wondered where you went" I soft tingle touched my cheek and I smiled softly, looking up I saw Edward in just his pants, a cup of tea in his hands, he sat in the seat opposite next to me

"It's so peaceful out here" I held onto his free hand

"I know, that's why I chose to come here, do you like it"

"I love it"

"I'm glad" he looked down and I lifted my head up slightly "Would you like to move here?"

I sat up instantly catching Edward off guard

"Are you serious" I took my sun glasses off and looked at his smiling face

"Deadly, this is my summer house, I come here to relax every so often"

I thought about it for a minute, could I leave Charlie all alone back home? I loved the idea of staying here I did but wouldn't it be cruel on Charlie? He just found out me and Edward have been dating would it be fine to just leave right away?

"Could we give it a couple of months first? To let everyone get the idea of you and I being together?"

"Of course that would be fine, I need to finish work off back in Chicago anyway"

"Then if I still love the idea here, and you want us to move here, we'll do it"

Edward smiled and kissed my lips lightly

Things couldn't be more perfect right now and that was the way I wanted it to be

* * *

**That's it folks**

**have a look at this **

"Do you think it's ok Edward seriously, you're out of your mind"

"What the hell Bella, she's a client"

"It doesn't matter if she's a client Edward, are you telling me you think she won't make a move on you just because you've got a girlfriend?" I was fuming with anger, was he really _that_ naive?

"No, but I expect you to trust me and trust I would never do anything to hurt you Bella" Edward paced but still looked at me with fury and hurt eyes

"I do trust you Edward but you've got to understand where I'm coming from, would you like it if I was in your position and some guy stroked my arm flirtatiously and made me laugh, no, that's what I thought"

"God you're so infuriating" he waved his hands through his hair in frustration

"Yes, well you not telling her to stop touching you is infuriating me"

"Marry me?"

I stood their in silence while he just looked at me, his hands either side of him, his breathing was ragged after the fight we just had

"D-Did you just ask me to marry you?" I looked at Edward still full of shock

"Yes"

That's when everything went black

**You guessed it folks, it's the sequel to Corrupting Innocence I haven't thought of a name yet but when I do I'll post it up on the soon to be published stories :) **


End file.
